The Son
by Boomboomboomer
Summary: What if Sarah was a guy? And wasn't that babied by her father? Clem x OC (Posting a chapter each day)
1. Thomas

**Hi Everyone :D This is my first fanfic EVAR and i would like to know what i could do better so reviews would be much appreciated.**

The Son

Chapter 1: The meeting

Stupid dog why did you have to bite. Several minutes ago i got attacked by a dog trying to get some food. It didn't like sharing so it attacked me. Sadly i had to kill it because it got heavily injured. The bite really hurt, i was hungry and very tired. This was not a good day to be Clementine. You could say it had been a bad couple of days with losing Christa and all i hope she's okay tho. I was to tired to move on and decided to rest against a rock for a bit. I almost fell asleep when i could her the growls of Walkers. I got up but I was too tired to run I kept on going forward but for once a Walker was faster than me and caught up to me. It was able to get me to the ground and with all my remaining energy I tried to push it off. It was to strong I was gonna die here…I'm sorry Lee. The Walkers jaws were about to take a bite when its head all the sudden came off. Walkers that were closing got shot with arrows by a stranger while two others removed the Walker off me.

"I'm out grab her and let's go" an older looking man said. A boy about my age lifted me up from the ground and started running. After a couple of minutes of running they started to slow down.

"We in the clear" the boy who was holding me asked.

"I think so" a man in his early twenty's said relieved.

The boy then looked at me and smiled.

"You okay" he asked concerned.

"I-I think so" I replied.

"That's good to hear" he said still smiling "My name is Thomas, these two are Luke and Pete" he introduced.

"Hi" both Luke and Pete said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clementine" I replied trying to smile but it hurts to much.

"You sure you okay" Thomas asked me worried.

"Yeah I'm su-" I started but go interrupted by Thomas dropping me.

"OH SHIT she's bit" he said scared.

"It was a dog" I quickly spoke up.

Both Luke and Pete looked at each other concerned not knowing what to do with a "bite-victim".

"I didn't see no dog, Clementine" Pete spoke up.

"I promise it really was" I tried once again.

"Then where did dog go" Luke asked.

"I…I had to kill it" I spoke up surprising the 3 guys.

"So a dog attacks you and you just kill it" Luke asked angrily.

"It was heavily injured I put it out of its misery" I said remembering what I had to.

_The dog was impaled by the tent pegs and was struggling to get out. It looked like it was in a lot of pain. I slowly walked up to it and put my knife by its throat. "I'm sorry" I softly said to the dog. I stabbed him and cried out in pain one more time before he died. I stood up and slowly walked away tears burning behind my eyes._

"Either way I wanna take a look at this bite" Thomas said snapping me out my thoughts.

"Dude be careful you don't want her taking a bite out of your neck" Luke warned him.

"She hasn't even turned yet so what are you worrying about" he asked his friend.

He kneeled in front of me and slowly rolled up my sleeve to show my wound.

"Damn that must have hurt" he said looking at me worried.

"It still does" I replied

Thomas took a good look at inspecting it. But he quickly smiled at me.

"I know you were speaking the truth" he smiled.

"So it's not a lurker bite" Luke asked Thomas.

"Nope it's a dog bite" he confirmed to the his friends.

"Phew" Luke said he sounded really relieved "Sorry about before, kid. Was just thinking of protecting my friends."

"I get it" I said weakly. I felt dizzy and all the sudden lost consisness hearing one last curse word from Thomas.


	2. The Cabin People

**A huge thanks to Plania for reviewing the first chapter 3 I hope you guys will enjoy chapter 2 **

Chapter 2: The Cabin People.

Thomas's POV.

Oh come on Clementine why fall asleep now. I quickly picked her up before Pete or Luke could object.

"Let's head back to the cabin quick" I spoke up. I quickly started to run towards the cabin in the distance before either of the two could object. For some reason I couldn't get my eyes of Clementine I kept looking at her there was something about her that I couldn't figure out. The moment I got close to the cabin my dad came storming out as always.

"What happened AND WHO'S THIS" he asked confused.

"Her name is Clementine we found her in the woods she was getting attacked by lurkers but we saved" I said leaving the dog part out.

Soon everyone came outside: Alvin, Rebecca and Nick. I swear if Nick is gonna bitch about her dog bite I will burn his hat.

"What's going on" Rebecca glaring at Clementine which I softly laid on the ground.

"Do I have to repeat myself" I asked them "She got attacked we saved her and now she is here" I summed it up for them.

I saw Nick look at her and he noticed the blood and drew his gun.

"Nick what are you doing" Luke asked who finally arrived as well.

"She's bitten dude" he replied aiming for Clem's head.

I stood for Clementine protectively letting him know I wasn't gonna let him kill her.

"It was a dog that bit her not a lurker" I spoke up.

Everyone looked at each other doubting me.

"Where is that dog then" Alvin asked.

"Clem said she killed it" I said face palming inside for what I just said.

"Let's just put her out of her misery" Rebecca said no emotion in her voice.

"Why do you guys want her dead that badly? I know why Nick's want to kill her but why you too Dad?" I asked my father.

"It's saver that way, Thomas" dad replied with a surprising sad look on her face.

"Besides she might be working with Carver"

"You really think this little girl is working for Carver" I asked surprised.

"I'm not working for anybody"

Clementine's POV

When I woke up again I saw an entire group standing in front of me. The first one I noticed was Thomas standing in front of me arguing with some guy in a cap. I finally could see how Thomas when he saved I was to woozy to see. He had short black looking somewhat like my hair but without the ponytails, and black jacket to match and jeans to finish it off. Then I saw Luke standing beside Thomas. He had brown that matched his eyes colours, his shirt and pants were both some sort of orange. I noticed Pete standing beside Thomas as well but on the right instead of on the left, he was almost entirely bald head with some grey hair here and there he a green jacket and some dark yellowish pants. A man who I didn't yet stood next to Pete. He had longer black hair and had a moustache. He wears a shirt which was yellow with red stripes and jeans. Next to him was…a pregnant woman? This just made me miss Christa. She worse a grey shirt with black jeans. Next to her was big black guy he had a yellow jacket with a shirt underneath black jeans. There was someone else but Thomas blocked my view of him.

They were talking about me and the bite and me working for someone called Carver I think. "I'm not working for anyone" I spoke up. Thomas immediately turned around and kneeled in front of me.

"Thank God you're okay, Clem" he said looking relieved "Dad take a look at her arm and you will see it was a dog".

"Okay then" the moustached man said slowly walking up to me. I didn't trust him a lot but when Thomas smiled at me and nodded I just let him look. He slowly scrolled up my sleeve to look at the wound just like Thomas did.

"See dad? It's a dog bite" Thomas said. His dad looked at the bite and looked at it with doubt on his face.

"This is not how we do things man when you're bit you get put down end of story" the guy in ball cap said to Thomas.

"It's a dog bite that doesn't count, Nick" Thomas snarled back at him.

"He…he is right it's a dog bite" Thomas's his dad said.

"Told ya" Thomas smirked at Nick.

Nick just walked away followed by the pregnant woman and big black buy while Luke, Pete, Thomas and his dad brought me to the shed.

"Thomas can you get my stuff for stitches" his father asked. Thomas nodded and headed to the cabin.

"This is gonna hurt, Clementine. I hope you can take it" Thomas's his dad said.

"Girl is tough as nails she'll be fine" Pete said giving me a warm smile. Thomas came running back with a needle, bandages and peroxide.

"Here ya go dad" he said handing over the stuff to his father.

"Can you leave us alone we'll come back to the cabin once we're done" his dad asked. The three guys nodded and left but Thomas stopped.

"You hungry, Clem" he asked. I just nodded.

"Then I'll make ya something for when you're done" he said and smiled at me. His dad then closed the shed doors and started working on my arm.


	3. Learning More About You

**This is probably gonna be a smaller chapter but that's because it's gonna be some bonding between Thomas and Clementine.**

Chapter 3: Learning More About You

Thomas's POV

I waited inside for my dad to finish up with Clem. It was funny though before I even reached the door I could hear her scream in pain, it didn't surprise me but I thought would tell to stay calm or something but instead he just began. I wanted to check on them if he didn't hit her with a hammer but I knew better than that so went inside and made some oatmeal for Clementine after she done. I was just about done when Nick came walking in.

"Oh…hi Thomas" he greeted me not daring to look at me.

"Hi Nick" I replied.

"I uhm…wanna say sorry for well…being a dick out there".

"You're always a dick it's nothing new" I joked.

"You know what I mean"

"I do but and I get why you acted like you did, but I'm not the one you should apologize to" I replied.

"Yeah I will after Carlos is done" and with that he left.

Honestly Nick is a good guy he is just over protective sometimes like my dad. The reason Nick became like this was after we took care of a bite victim. We thought we could control it but it ended up in the poor girl turning and biting Nick's mom…it was heart-breaking to see him kill his own mother. But my dad was always trying to protect in the beginning he didn't even tell what was going on! But I didn't want that if something ever happened to him I needed to learn how to survive and that's exactly what happened. Dad and Luke told me about basics while Pete mostly learned how to use a gun and even a rifle.

The door opened snapping me out of my thoughts. My dad and Clem came walking, Clem looked like she was in a lot of pain...but then again she got bit by a dog and now dad had to patch up her arm with her witnessing every single part of it. When Clem noticed me she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her. There was something about Clementine I couldn't lay my finger on.

"I made some food for you" I said smiling like a moron.

"Thank you" she replied while sitting. I placed the bowl of oatmeal in front of her and handed her a spoon.

"Thomas can I talk to you for a second" my dad asked.

"Sure" and with that we left the room. When were outside the room my looked angrily at me.

"You shouldn't have brought her here" he started "She might be working Carver and even if she isn't that doesn't she isn't a threat and we are low on food".

"So you would have wanted me to let an innocent girl get mauled by walkers" I asked.

"Yes" he simply replied.

"Bull. Shit" I said walking back in the kitchen.

Clementine's POV

When Thomas walked back he looked quite angry. I wonder what his dad wanted to talk him about. I wanted to ask but I didn't wanna make him angrier then he already was so I just kept eating. He sat down on a seat right in front of me the only thing between us was the table.

"That's gonna one helluva scar" he said looking at my arm.

"It doesn't bother me, really" I replied.

"Pete was right, you really are tough as nails".

I chuckled a little at that.

"But considering you're on your own…what happened to your group...and your parents" he asked.

"It's a long story" I replied thinking back about Lee and everyone else.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's okay" I replied.

"My parents were on vacation in Savannah when all this started. They left me with a babysitter but in one of the first days she died. I hid in my treehouse until this man found. His name was Lee he learned me how to survive…he's the reason I keep my hair short" a tear rolled down my cheek when I told him about Lee.

"What uh…happened to him" he asked carefully.

"We met up with other survivors and one them had the idea to go Savannah so we could get a boat there and go to the ocean. When we got there a man on a walkie-talkie told me he had my parents so I left the group to go with him…he didn't have my parents and Lee died trying to get me back" this time tears were streaming down my face.

Thomas stood and walked up to me and hugged me and started comforting me.

"I'm sorry Clementine I shouldn't have asked" he said trying to make me feel better.

"You didn't know" I replied.

The opened revealing Pete. He looked at us with surprise but when he saw my tears he understood. When Thomas noticed Pete was in the room he quickly let go of me not trying to give him the wrong image.

"Say Clementine, tomorrow Nick, Thomas and I are going to the stream to look at the fish traps and I was wondering if you would wanna come with us" he asked me.

"Sure sounds like fun" I replied while wiping away some tears.

"Now get some rest, Clem. I think it was a tough day for you" Thomas said.

"Where can I sleep then" I asked him.

"You can use my bed for the night, I will use the couch" he replied smiling.

"Thank you" I replied.

We walked out the room so that Thomas could show where I could sleep but something in me wanted him to have in the room too that night.


	4. A Bloodied River

Chapter 4: A bloodied river

Clementine's POV

The next morning Pete woke me up very early, I knew we wouldn't until the afternoon but the sun was just coming up. Thomas and Nick were still tired as hell. Especially Nick you could just put him out there with the walkers and there would be no difference! My arm still hurts like hell I thought about staying at the cabin but I had to show that I was trustworthy so I decided to come.

The four of us were quietly walking down the forest until Nick had to pee. He told us to wait but we kept on walking considering he knows where the river is. Thomas and I were walking side by side while Pete was a little ahead of us.

"How's that arm of you doing, Clementine" Pete asked me

"It still hurts, but I'll live" I replied.

"Like you said Pete: Tough as nails" Thomas joked.

We came to some sort of small bridge that was made out of a door when Pete crossed it he waited for the two of us. He then walked in the middle of us, I at his left side and Thomas at his right.

"How much further until the river" I asked him.

"It ain't much further" he replied giving me a smile.

I looked at his rifle wondering if I could learn how to use one of them. Pete seemed to notice that.

"Anyone teach you how to shoot" Pete asked me, "By taught I mean taught proper"

"My friend Lee taught me" I replied. Thomas immediately looked past Pete and at me but I shook my head and smiled at him. He smiled back knowing that it wasn't like yesterday.

"That's good it's important nowadays".

"I remember the first time I learned Thomas here how to shoot, it was a goddamn mess." I first taught him to shoot by letting him aim a bottles which he could hit perfectly after a while but when he had to shoot a walker, he hit it everywhere but the head, arms, legs, he even managed to hit the ear but not kill it" Pete told me. Thomas blushed became as red as a tomato making both me and Pete laugh.

"Like you were a crack shot when you started" he said looking away.

"Hey" Nick said running towards us "Why didn't you wait".

"You want us to wait around while you stand there to piss on a tree? You know where the river is, boy" Pete replied.

After that Nick just stormed past us and went towards the river.

"Leaving us again are we" Thomas asked him sarcastically.

"I know where the fucking river is" Nick replied.

"Sometimes you gotta play a role… even if it means people you love hate you for it" Pete stated.

"He doesn't hate you" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Nobody hates you" Thomas backed me up.

"UNCLE PETE" Nick called out all the sudden.

The three of us ran straight to Nick.

"Nick…"Pete asked once were at him. But Pete didn't need to ask him anything. There were corpses all over the place!

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph" Pete spoke up "They're all full of holes"!

"Who do you think did this" I asked them.

"Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do" Nick said.

"Who's Carver" I asked but didn't get a reply.

"Thomas check those guys over there. Be careful some of them might still be moving"

I walked over to one of the corpses it was also shot right through the head. "This one is shot too"

"Through the head" Pete asked I just gave him a nod, "check the rest and look for ammo we're running low".

I looked over in the distance and saw that there were more over at the other side. "There's more over there".

"This wasn't no rinky-dink pissin' match." Pete stated.

"Then what was it" I asked him.

"FUBAR" he replied.

"What's that"

"Fucked Up Beyond Any Recognition" Thomas replied.

Pete walked over to the other side with Nick close behind him. "You two stay over here and check the rest we will be looking over at the other side".

"Clem if you stay over here and look I'll go to the right side" Thomas asked.

"Sure" I replied.

We looked over the bodies a couple of minutes when all the sudden walkers came out of nowhere.

"SHIT YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" Pete yelled at us.

"Clem follow me and I know a place where we can go" Thomas said shooting a couple of walkers down with his pistol.

I ran over to Thomas who grabbed my hand once I was close and ran as fast as he could.

"MEET US BACK AT THE CABIN ONCE IT'S SAFE HE" Thomas yelled to his friends.

I think I heard Pete yell something to use but I couldn't hear what it was. Thomas however just ran towards the cabin but on our way there walkers came from that direction so he pulled me with him to some shed it wasn't as small as theirs but it wasn't that big either. When we came inside he immediately blocked the doors off just in time before the walkers started to break trough. Thank God they weren't able to come in.

Thomas's POV

"That should keep them out" I said trying to catch my breath.

"It better" Clem replied.

We both sat against the wall right next to each other trying to relax a bit. We just ran our asses off trying to get away from those fuckers. Clem looked at me and got a surprised look from it.

"You have a scar" she asked surprised.

I chuckled at that I had almost forgot I had it. It was around my left eye and considering I never care to look in the mirror I had completely forgot about it and no one talks to me about except for when I got it.

"Yeah I do but I never see it so I always forget about it" I replied.

"It looks cool though makes you cooler then you already are" Clem said making me blush.

"It's the same for you and your hat" I replied making her blush.

The two of us then sat there in silence the only sound the walkers outside trying to break in. We had been in the shed for a half an hour now when all the sudden Clem was leaning on my should I looked over to see that had fallen asleep. She looked peaceful once she was asleep…like the apocalypse had never happened but the sounds that came from outside told me otherwise. I laid my arm around her and pulled her close to me and after a little while I fell asleep too with one of the most beautiful girls out there in my arms.

- **Aww :3 They're so cute I loved writing this chapter! Thank you guys SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO much for your support it means the world to me! Soon enough there will be more Clomas…Thomentine? I dunno xD**


	5. The Mystery Man

Chapter 5: The Mystery Man

Thomas's POV

"Thomas…Thomas wake up" Clementine said in an attempt to wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes and remembered we were in that weird shed we found, I also remembered that I had my arms around Clem before I fell asleep and when I looked they were still there. I quickly pretended like I had to stretch so it wouldn't be to awkward. When I looked at window that there was in the shed I noticed it was night.

"How long did we sleep" I asked Clementine who just shrugged "it doesn't matter really now that it's night the walkers probably have wandered of and we can sneak past them"

"That's smart" the younger girl smiled.

"And Clem…if anything happens the cabin is not too far just keep on running forward from here and you'll find it, alright" I asked Clem.

"You don't think anything is gonna happen do you" she asked concerned.

"I hope not…but it pays to be cautious" I replied.

We slowly removed the barricade that we had made in front of the door. When I opened there were no walkers there but there were still a few around so we had to be careful. We slowly sneaked out and walked away as softly as we could but of course one of the walkers saw us and came after us alerting the others. Clem and I didn't hesitate to run. I thought we were in the clear when walker that was stuck in a tree was able to grab me by my arm.

"Fuck! Let go" I tried to do my best to get loose but this walker was a tough one. Others were slowly closing in on me and if I didn't get loose quick I would die…at least Clem was save. When the walkers were almost on top of me Clem appeared out of nowhere and started being on the walker's arm that was grabbing with some large stick she must have found nearby. After a couple I got loose and we continued to run.

After who knows how long of running we arrived back at cabin and we stormed in not caring if anyone was asleep or not. When came running Rebecca and my dad were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Thomas thank god" my dad while pulling me in a hug.

"Luke's not with you" he then asked.

"No why" I asked him trying to catch my breath.

"Alvin and Luke went looking for you after you didn't come back" Rebecca said.

"Does that mean Nick and Pete aren't here" Clem asked.

"We hoped you knew" Rebecca said.

"We got split up at the river" I said.

"You two rest up me and Carlos are gonna look for them" Rebecca said suprising both my dad and me.

"Maybe we shou-" dad started but got cut off by Rebecca "My husband is out there. GET. THE. GUNS"

Dad sighed but did it anyways when they both had a weapon in hand they left.

"Fuck…they better all be okay" I said rubbing my temples.

"They will" Clem said cheering me up a bit.

"I haven't thank you yet for saving me back there have I" I joked.

"No I don't think you have" Clem said sticking out her tongue.

"Thank you Clem for saving me back there" I said smiling "But I have to ask…why did you come back the walkers were so close we could both have died back there".

"That's the risk I had to take so save you, you're a good person and I didn't wanna see you die" she replied.

"Thanks Clem I owe you one that's for sure"

She smiled at me and whenever she did I got a warm feeling inside and I just wanted to hug her…I haven't even known her for a day and I was already in love with her. But I doubt she felt the same after all we weren't the same age and we knew each other for a day…I guess I'm boned. But I just can't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful smile, those hazel coloured eyes, her hair that fit her so perfectly and her hat finished it off. In my eyes she was perfect…maybe I was quick to judge but I didn't care.

"I'm gonna reload my gun, you know in case walkers attack the house".

"Okie dokie" she replied while I walked upstairs.

Just those words made my heart melt…I really need to tell otherwise things are gonna get awkward. I was reloading my gun upstairs when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Hello anyone home" the knocker called out. That voice…it's Carver. Fuck…I looked at my gun wondering if I should shoot him, I doubt he is alone out here his henchman are gonna come looking for him. So that idea was of the table. I had to hide and hope Clem could take care of him.

"Thomas what do I do" I heard Clem whisper from the stairs.

"Just pretend like you're living here but whatever you don't let him come upstairs because he can't see me" I whispered back.

Clem walked back down the stairs while I hid underneath my dad's bed with my gun ready just in case.

"_Hello there little girl" I heard Carver say._

"_Oh hello" Clem nervously said._

"_What's your name, honey" _

"_My name is, Carley. What's yours"_

"_My name is George, honey" _

"_Do you mind if I come" I heard footsteps so it seems he just walked in._

"_Yes I do mind"!_

"_In that case I'll cut to the chase. I'm out looking for my people seven of them to be exact. A couple of farm boys and old man, a big black guy, a pretty pregnant lady, a doctor with a funny accent and his son which is a bit taller then you."_

"_No sorry I haven't seen them"_

"_Nothing to be sorry about, darling" _

I heard the kitchen door open meaning that he probably is gonna search the whole house…well fuck.

"_That's a lot of dishes for just one person"_

"_I never do them more important things going on"_

"_I never do them either"_

Again the kitchen door opened this time they probably went back to the living room.

"_Well I guess I have bothered you long enough…I used to know someone who wore shirts like those"._

_Shit he must have seen one of dad's shirts._

"_What is his name" _

"_Carlos"_

After that I was silent for a couple of seconds but then Carver started talking again.

"_You have no idea who these people are do you"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about"_

"_Tell me…when you met how much did they trust you"_

"_Thomas, Pete and Luke trusted me"_

Guess there is no point in hiding anymore…

"_If people don't trust you how can you trust them"_

_I heard footsteps going towards the door._

"_Don't come back"_

"_You have a real good day now_"

I heard the door open and close again meaning Carver left.

-**This was a weird chapter for me to write but I hope you guys like it :D**


	6. Leaving The Cabin

Chapter 6: Leaving The Cabin

Clementine's POV

Who was that guy? And why couldn't he see Thomas? I need some answers from him!

"Who was that" I asked Thomas.

"That…that was Carver" he replied.

"You mean the man Nick mentioned down by the river" I asked him. He nodded.

"Carves has a camp where we a part off…but him and Luke had difference about how to rule the camp…then well Rebecca start the show and we had to leave which we did" he told me.

"Wait it's Carver's baby" I asked shocked.

"She told me herself but she can be wrong…I hope she is" he said "but whatever Carver tells you he is a true asshole trust me on that one".

"He didn't seem like it he was real nice"

"He masks it real good but why would we be here if we could be in a camp" he asked me.

"I guess you're right" I responded.

"Now we need pack up…Carver is coming back I just know" Thomas said going upstairs.

"Shouldn't we wait for the rest to come back" I asked.

"The sooner everything is packed Clem the better".

So I went upstairs after him to help him pack. I don't know why he was so worried about Carver he seemed like a nice guy but then again…that's also what I thought about that strange camp man who said he had my parents but he was everything but nice. But I should believe Thomas after all he has been nothing but kind to me ever since we met. And something about the way Carver spoke…he really seemed like he wanted them so badly. He must be desperate.

"Why is he after you so badly" I asked them. Thomas for a minute a thought for minute.

"What's the most important thing in this world? What's the one thing a guy would walk hundreds of miles for to get back" he asked me.

"Family" I responded and he nodded.

After that I was quiet between while we packed, clothes, weapons, sleeping bags and all kinds of stuff until we heard the door open and heard the voice of Luke and Carlos.

"Thomas are you here" Carlos yelled and Thomas ran downstairs with me close behind him.

"Thank God you're back" Thomas smiling seeing everyone return…but Pete was missing.

"Where's Pete" I asked them all. They all looked at the ground with a sad expression on their face.

"No…no don't tell me he…he's dead" Thomas was able to say before tears were streaming down his face. The only reply he got was a nod from Nick.

I walked over to Thomas and pulled him in a hug. I know how it feels to lose people close to you. Everyone in this group seemed very close so Pete being dead must have been very hard on each and everyone one of them. After a few I decided I should probably tell them about Carver.

"Carver was here" I said. Everyone eyes immediately widened and their jaws dropped.

"YOU JUST LET HIM" Carlos at me.

"He CAME in did you think I would let her open the door for him" Thomas protected me.

"We have to leave the cabin it seems" Luke sighed.

"Me and Clem had already started packing up most of them stuff, but there are still some personal items that you guys have to pack" Thomas before everyone stormed off to their rooms to pack the rest.

Within minutes everyone was done and we were on the road. Sadness still hang amongst the group after Pete's death but we had keep on going if Carver really was that evil as they all made him out to be.

"I think our best bet is to heard towards the mountains" Luke said looking at a map.

"And how long is that going to take" Thomas asked him.

"About 5 days".

And with that the 5 days long journey started.

5 days later, Thomas POV

We have been walking for 5 fucking days when we finally came to the bridge that would lead to those "mountains" Luke was talking about. The five we were on the road weren't that bad at all to be honest it was just tiring as hell. Me and Clementine for example got a lot closer, the group started to accept her more and we barely saw any walkers! But we were always on our guard because Carver could still follow us. A couple of hours ago Alvin doubted that they were still following us but Clem then asked him the question that I asked 5 days ago in the cabin. Speaking of Clem, we really became good friends. Each day we would talk about random things, things about how live would have been if the apocalypse wouldn't have begun, things we did before it started all those kinds of things. And each day my feelings for her grew stronger and stronger, each night when everyone was asleep and the person on watch wasn't looking I would give her a small kiss on her forehead. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I couldn't even tell it to Luke or my dad, so Clem was out of the picture!

"Clem do you think you can see anything form here" Luke asked Clem who was looking through her binoculars.

"I can see the bridge"

"Does it look passable" I asked her.

"Yeah it does" she replied "Just past the bridge there is a small station".

"Think we can rest there if we have to" dad asked her.

"It's very small so I doubt it".

"W-wait on the top of the mountain is a large ski log"

"That's probably a good idea to stay there for the night" Luke suggested.

"Okay let's head towards the bridge" Alvin standing up.

"No wait. Me and Thomas should scoot up ahead to look if it's safe just in case" Luke suggested.

"I'll come too" Clem said joining Luke.

"Me too" Nick said but got rejected my Luke.

"Three people is enough Nick".

And with that the three of headed towards the bridge.

-**Hmm I wonder if Thomas will ever grow the balls to Clemmy :P We shall see in the next chapter ^_^ Or the one after that or after that or after that**


	7. The Bridge

Chapter 7: The Bridge

Thomas's POV

"You think Nick can't handle himself at the moment, do you" I asked Luke once we were far enough away from the group.

"After Pete's death he is…how do I put to not offend him" Luke said "kinda stressed I guess".

"Everyone would be after they lose one of their family members" Clem replied.

"I would be too if I lost anyone else from the group, we have become so close the last couple of months…it will be hard to see somebody else go" I spoke up gaining a nod from Luke.

We arrived at the front of the bridge and saw two walkers. One was standing up while the other was sitting against a rock.

"Shit, get down" Luke commanded. Both me and Clem kneeled down.

"We can't use guns so we take them out" I asked Luke.

"Hell yeah we will" Clem replied.

"Okay then. I'll take the big one you guys decide which one of you two will take down shorty" Luke said grabbing his machete from his back.

"We will team and take the big one, that way we even it out a bit more" I said smiling at Luke who shook his head.

"That's too dangerous" he replied walking towards the big one.

I looked at Clem and she just smiled at me. "We are gonna take the big one, you'll take out his legs and I'll finish it off" she whispered to me. I nodded back in reply and we slowly walked towards it. Once we were close I dashed past Luke and stabbed my knife in the walkers knee, making it fall to the ground, Clem then finished it off my smacking it's head in with her hammer. Luke saw us teaming up and killed the short walker.

"I told you WE would take the big one" I said smirking. He then lowered his hand for a low five which I gave him but Clem looked at him confused so when she put her hand like that Luke gave her a low five.

"Now please don't do that" he replied firmly.

"Can't promise you anything" I replied walking up to the bridge.

Once we were on the bridge I could see two walkers in the distance one was lazily standing while the other was laying on the ground. They quickly spotted us and came towards and the one that was on the ground started crawling towards us but stood after a couple of seconds. Another walker came from behind us. Luke held his machete tightly and walked towards it while I had my knife in my hand ready to kill one of the two coming towards us. All the sudden the wooden rails broke underneath Luke and the walkers behind us dropping them down.

"LUKE NO" I scream running over to the broken rails.

"I'm alright…just stuck" he called back. To my relieve he was able to hold on to some pipes or something like that I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Behind you" he called, the two walkers had caught up to us.

"Shit" I hissed. I dashed for the one that was first lazily standing around, I was able to get past it's arm and stab my knife right between its eyes killing it on impact. I looked over to Clem who was trying to kill the other but her hammer was stuck in the walkers jaw.

I rushed over to help but before I could, the hammer broke free but the walkers wasn't dead yet and dashed for Clem who almost fell of the bridge but then hurried to the side of it making both, the walker and her hammer fall down the bridge. My heart stopped I was so scared that Clementine would fall down as well but thank God she was able to pull herself up on the bridge. I looked around to see if I could find anything to help Luke, when I spotted a pipe which I could to bring him up. I rushed over to the hole and saw that the walker hadn't fallen it was impaled by a big part of the bridge, so I quickly stabbed the pipe trough it's before handing it to Luke, who used it as support to stand up so he could climb up. When he was safe and sound I pulled him and Clem in a hug.

"You both scared the shit out of me" I said pulling them close to me.

"I was scared shitless as well" Luke replied chuckling a little. When I let go of the two I saw that Clementine was slightly blushing making me blush in the progress. When I looked up I could see someone coming towards us.

"Guys do you see him" I asked Luke and Clem who looked over to the man.

"Yeah" Luke replied placing his hand by his gun.

"Now let's try to talk first and let's not go in to trigger happy mode, alright" I asked Luke who nodded in reply.

"Is he with Carver" Clem asked us. I shook my head.

"I don't think he is" I replied.

"Well, who are you" the man called out.

"I'm Thomas, this is Luke, and the girl's name is Clementine" I shouted back.

"Thomas, Luke and Clementine" he repeated after me. The stranger slowly walked towards us.

"Huh. You don't look like assholes are you assholes" he then asked.

"I'm not an asshole" I called back.

"What? Are you calling us an asshole, now" Luke asked me smiling. The man chuckled at that and came even closer.

"Are you heading north like, everyone else" he asked.

"Everyone else" Luke asked in reply.

"I see at least one group a day come through here" he replied.

"Did you see someone named, Christa" Clem asked him.

"I don't think so kiddo, sorry" he replied his look on his face sadden.

"If you want I have so food and supplies back in the station" he said pointing towards the station.

"That's awful nice of ya what's the catch" Luke asked him.

"No, catch promise" the man replied smiling again.

"Well, thank you then" Luke replied smiling just like the man.

"Like I said I have food and supplies back at the station and if you wa-" he cut, narrowed his and then said: "What the fuck, man".

When I turned around to look I saw Nick running towards and pointed the gun at the man. I just knew Nick would shoot so while Luke and Clementine were calling to nick to stop I ran to the man and tackled just in time for a gunshot to be heard. I looked at when we laid there and was thankful to see he was unharmed.

"You okay" I ask him.

"Yeah, thanks kid I think you just saved me" he replied. I stood up and turned to Nick.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM" I yelled at him.

"Did I hit him" he asked.

"NO THANK GOD NO" I replied "This man is willing to help us and you were about to kill him, Nick".

"I…I didn't know I thought he was with, Carver" he said.

"Who is Carver" the man asked.

"I'll to you about that later, okay" Luke said to the man who nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Nick said to man.

"It's okay you were helping your friends I get it" he replied.

"Nick you go get the group we'll go to the station past the bridge" Luke said.

Nick walked back towards the group and we and the man went to the station.

"I didn't catch your name" I asked the man.

"The name is Matthew" he said and smiled towards us.

Good guy Matthew…I hope his group will be as well

- **Hahaha! Matthew is still alive didn't see that one coming did ya! I really felt horrible for Nick killing Matthew he was a nice guy so that was fucked on Nick's part but he'll live…for now. Also I wanna thank you guys so so SO much for the support! We have reached over 1,1k views which is amazing IMO :D**


	8. A Familiar Face

Chapter 8: A Familiar Face

Clementine's POV

After we met Matthew, the four of us headed towards the small station while Nick went back to get the rest of the group. When got to the station there were a couple of cans spread around the floor and a bed against the wall in the corner.

"You have been living here" I asked curios.

"No, but I mostly come around here to look scout for walkers and when it's a little too late to head back to the ski lodge I will sleep here" Matthew replied.

"I thought with food you meant actual food not empty cans" Thomas joked picking up on of the empty cans.

"I still have some in that chest over that, kiddo" Thomas replied with a smile. Matthew walked over to the chest and opened it.

"Damn, I thought I had more" he said picking out 2 cans.

"Rebecca can use one and you too Clem. When did you eat last" Thomas asked me.

"No, I don't need it. Maybe Nick or Carlos needs it more than me" I replied.

"It doesn't matter who eats it, really. Once we get to the lodge my friend, Walter, can probably cook up a meal for your entire group" Matthew said.

"Still…I don't you to be hungry, Clem" Thomas kept trying.

"I'm gonna be okay, Thomas. But I appreciate it" I replied smiling at him.

He then nodded and walked outside and started talking to Luke.

"So is Thomas your boyfriend" Matthew asked out of nowhere. I looked at Matthew with a surprised look on my face.

"N-no w-why do you say that" I asked trying to hide my blush but failing miserably.

"I just thought you two looked close and that was the first thing that came to mind" he replied.

"Well we're not" I replied still blushing like crazy "but I would lie if I said I didn't like" I whispered softly but Matthew heard it anyway.

"Then maybe you should tell him that" Matthew replied "but what would I know I'm just some stranger you just met" he chuckled.

"A very kind stranger" I replied giving him a nudge in the side.

We than went outside to see the entire group sitting around the station. Thomas, Luke and Carlos were talking, probably about Nick almost killing Matthew. Alvin and Rebecca were sitting on a big tree log chatting with each other and Rebecca was eating on of the cans we had found. Nick was sitting on a bench right next to the door of the station he looked stressed. Carlos was the first to notice coming out of the station and walked over to us followed by Luke and Thomas.

"You must be Matthew" Carlos asked Matthew.

"That's what they call me, yes" Matthew said smiling.

"I'm Carlos" Carlos introduced himself "The two over there are Alvin and Rebecca and the guy who almost shoot you is Nick" he introduced the entire group. Nick glared at Carlos when he was introduced but knew he was right just stood up and walked over to Alvin and Rebecca.

"It's nice to meet all of you, it's nice to run into something else then rotting flesh for once" Matthew smiled. "If you want we can head towards the lodge you can rest up there" Matthew suggested gaining a nod from Luke.

"Everyone we're heading out" he called out. We then started to make the journey to the lodge.

When we finally arrived at the lodge, the sun already set and the moon had risen. Everyone was tired even Matthew.

"I'll go inside and tell everyone that we have some guests" Matthew informed and headed inside.

"Hey Clem do you mind if you go up there and take a look for us" Luke asked me pointing towards a pole with a ladder on it.

"What am I a monkey" I asked him jokingly.

"Hey, you said it not me" he replied with a smirk.

I walked over towards the pole together with Luke who going to catch me up if something went wrong. I started climbing up the ladder but when I was halfway my foot slipped and I almost fell down.

"Woah woah you're fine just take a deep breath and start climbing again" Luke said. And I did exactly that this time when I climbed I didn't slip and was able to make it to the top no problem.

"Made it" I called out to him. I grabbed my binoculars and looked into them. I didn't see much I saw the bridge and the forest but that was about when all the sudden lights appeared at the edge of the bridge.

"Wait I see something" I called out to Luke.

"What is it" he asked.

"A light…now there's two" I called back but didn't get a response this time. I looked over to see that the group was talking to Matthew's group and guns were pointed at both sides. I quickly climbed down the ladder and made my way towards the group.

"Listen everyone just stay calm" Luke said hands raised in the air.

"Who are you? Are you trying to rob us" a female voice said which I didn't recognize.

"Excuse me, honey. But do I look like a fucking thief" Rebecca asked her.

"Thomas be careful" Carlos worriedly said to his son who held a gun out at one of the people over there.

"Everyone calm down" another unknown voice said this time it was from a guy.

"Hey man you calm the fuck down" Alvin said back.

"Just put the down gun down, man" Matthew said to one of his friends.

"Fuck that" a familiar voice said.

"Woah woah woah" Luke said back. I had finally crawled through the group and could now see the people of Matthews group and I couldn't believe my eyes. The familiar voice came from an old friend. He still wore his cap, his moustache had grown out into a full own beard.

"Kenny" I said in shock my eyes wide and my jaw dropped.

"Wait you know this guy" Thomas asked me.

"Clementine…" Kenny asked me astonished. I didn't say anything I ran to him and gave him a hug. When I let go he brought himself to my level and put a hand on my shoulder and smiled from ear to ear.

"I thought you were dead" I softly said.

2 Years ago in Savannah

Lee's POV

"_Ben" I called out but it didn't help the small balcony underneath teenager broke down and fell and Ben not far behind. The four of us looked at Ben who we could barely see laying on the ground from this height._

"_Me and my fucking mouth" Kenny muttered._

"_Shit what are we gonna do" Omid asked. Kenny looked at us before running to the side of the building where there was a ladder he used to climb down to help Ben._

"_Me and Kenny will help Ben you guys keep an eye open" I said and before they responded I was already at the ladder and climbing down. Once I was down a walked in the alley I was glad to see no walkers only Kenny and Ben. _

"_I'm okay" Ben called out to me._

"_Shh! Quiet Ben or they'll be on top of us" I said noticing the walkers outside the ally walking by._

"_Yeah try to keep your mouth shut" Kenny agreed with me._

"_Okay sorry. Just please get me up my legs hurt, I think" Ben responded weakly._

"_We are gonna get your ass up" Kenny said trying to calm Ben down._

"_Really I thought you-" but Ben stopped talking. Kenny removed the garbage bags that had rolled onto when to see that the small balcony Ben was standing just moments had impaled him through the chest._

"_Fuckin' hell" Kenny said"_

"_What is it? I'm okay, I'm okay" the teen tried to calm himself._

"_We can get you, we can" Kenny tried pulling Ben up but that just resorted in Ben screaming in pain. _

"_Just yank him off that thing fast like a bandage" I suggested._

"_Do you think-" Kenny started but got interrupted by growls of walkers that heard Ben's screaming._

"_Fuck" Kenny said frustrated, trying one more time to pull Ben up but failing once again. Ben looked with fear at the walkers that were slowly coming near us._

"_OH GOD. DON'T LET THEM GET TO ME" he begged. Kenny looked at the walkers too then stood up and looked at his gun._

"_You got any bullets? This has only one left in it" he said checking and reloading his gun._

"_I'm out"_

"_Shit" _

_Kenny looked at Ben who shaking with fear then at the walkers coming this way then back to me._

"_Get the fuck out of here" he started._

"_What" I asked him surpised._

"_Go back! She needs you Lee"._

"_Kenny…"_

"_THIS IS NOT A DISCUSISON"_

"_Hell no man! I'm not leaving"_

"_What the did I just say"_

"_Let's get Ben and get out of here"_

_Kenny looked down at the ground before shoving me behind the gate I came through and closing it._

"_What the fuck, Kenny"_

"_Lee…Lee it's okay"_

"_NO Ken…no it's not"_

"_It's just something I gotta do. You know that". He took one last look at the walkers coming at him before turning back to me._

"_GO GET THAT GIRL"._

"_BACK YOU SONS OF BITCHES" he yelled to the walkers that were now on top of him. He able to get walkers that attacked him away, he then sprinted towards Ben._

"_OH GOD KENNY PLEA-" Ben started but got cut off by a gun-shot._

_Then I couldn't see Kenny anymore and I heard the walkers eat and the ripping of human flesh…he didn't make I just one my last friends in this apocalypse._

Back to the present

"We can talk inside okay darling" Kenny asked me and nodded.

"You sure don't mind us staying" Carlos asked them.

"No it's gonna storm soon so please come in" a man in a sweater said.

We then all walked towards the entrance of the lodge we would finnaly have a roof above our heads again but I didn't care about that I only cared about talking to Kenny now.


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9: Confessions

Clementine's POV

I haven't been this happy in a long time! After all the bad stuff that happened the past week is was thrilled to see Kenny again! But there was one thing I really didn't get: Christa and Omid told me that he died putting Ben out of his misery. He must have had an trick up his sleeve or something like that because they told me there were a lot of walkers around him.

When we entered the ski lodge I noticed that they had electricity and even a Christmas tree! I heard some music somewhere in the background, this reminded me a lot of how things used to be it was…nice.

"Me and Clem have some catching up to do" Kenny said to the man in the sweater before he waved me over to a fireplace where a couch stood so we could sit down. When we sat down there was a small awkward silence before Kenny started to talk.

"Still wearing this dirty old thing, huh" he said referring to my hat. I didn't say anything I didn't know an answer to it so I just smiled.

"When I saw you walk up I half expected Lee to walk up next to you. You guys were like two peas in a pot" he said. I still felt sad if someone talked about Lee and this time was the same.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to…it's just hard not to think about you know" he said his face turning just as sad as mine.

"He…he saved me" I said.

"I knew it! I knew he would! That guy had a fire in him sure as shit…hell. Lee was one hell of guy…when my son. What he did for me then I appreciate to this date" he said referring back to when Lee had to put down Duck when he got bit.

"So what happened to you? After Savannah" Kenny asked.

"I was with Christa and Omid…Omid well. I was with Christa for a year and a couple of months when we got attacked and separated. That was a week ago" I told him. "But what about you? They told me you were dead".

"I got lucky real lucky…after that I was alone for a while it was uh…" he didn't look like it had been easy for him either, but then again it's the apocalypse.

"You two catching up" an Indian woman asked.

"Clem, this is my girl Sarita. Isn't she beautiful." Kenny asked me making Sarita blush.

"It's nice to meet you, Clementine" Sarita smiled.

"Clem I have to help Matthew with some things outside. I'll leave you in Sarita's hands for now" Kenny said before walking over to Matthew and went outside.

"Could you help me decorate the Christmas tree, Clementine" Sarita asked.

"Sure".

When we walked over to the tree I saw Thomas, Alvin and Luke talking.

Thomas's POV

"We have to leave right away. It's too dangerous to stay here" I stated.

"So she saw flashlight's whatever, doesn't mean it's Carver" Alvin replied.

"And what if it is? Then he will arrive before we leave tomorrow morning! Then we're fucked" I shot back.

"But you wanna leave now? They have food, Thomas! We all need to eat, we can leave afterwards" Alvin tried again.

"Fine, but after dinner we HAVE to leave" I said in defeat. Alvin nodded and walked over to Rebecca and the guy in the sweater, Walter, who were talking about her pregnancy.

"You are persistent on leaving aren't you" Luke asked me.

"I want the group to be safe from that fucker. If we stay here to long then he will catch us, probably by tonight if we don't hurry" I said.

"But who says it's Carver? Could be other survivors" Luke said.

"That is bullshit and you know it, Luke" I replied.

"It's 5 days why would he be after us".

"You know why. He would do anything to get that back you know that".

"Keep quiet no one needs to hear about that".

"The only ones who know it are you, Rebecca, Carver, Clementine and me"

"Wait Clem knows"?

"Yeah, why"?

"No reason really, it's just that you are very close to that girl"

"Why would you think that"

"Because you gave her a kiss each night while we were getting over here.

I froze up. How did Luke know this?! Everyone was always asleep. He was only on guard duty once…

"How do you know" I asked him.

"I never fall asleep my eye lids may be closed but I don't fall asleep and when I heard rustling coming from your sleeping bag I peaked and saw you give her a kiss" he said making me blush. "So when are you gonna tell her" he asked.

"I…I don't know. I want but to but when I try to I just freeze up…" I said.

"Maybe you need a push in the right direction" Luke said looking over towards Sarita and Clementine.

"Don't you fucking dare" I hissed. He laughed at that making me blush even more.

"I'm just messing with you, but I would hurry in a world like this you never know when shit hit's the fan" Luke said going from laugh-mode to serious-mode.

"I will, promise" I half lied.

"Good now let's see if we can help around the lodge" Luke suggested walking over to Sarita.

He probably did that on purpose so I couldn't go to Clem, but it didn't bother me I had to get to know the others as well. I walked over to Walter who was done talking to Rebecca and had started dinner.

"Can I help you, Walter" I asked him.

"You can be the first to take a taste of Le Walter Surprise" he asked me. I looked in the large pan and the saw the food it didn't look that tasty at all but I've had worse before.

"What is this" I asked him.

"Peaches and beans, it's all we got"

"Better than nothing, right" I said while taking a taste and it wasn't half bad.

"That's not half bad" I smiled.

"Great, if you can gather everyone for dinner that would be, great" Walter asked. I nodded and headed upstairs where Nick, Carlos and Alvin were talking.

"Guys, dinner is almost ready" I told them and they nodded in reply. After that I went downstairs to let Kenny and Matthew know who were just coming in with some supplies.

"Dinner time" I told them. I then headed towards the last three people: Clem, Luke and Sarita, who were putting the topper on the tree. Clem put an star ornament on it and looked cool.

"That looks amazing, good work guys and gals" I smiled at them.

"Thanks" all three of them smiled.

"Dinner is ready by the way"

Luke and Sarita walked over to the tables while I waited for Clem.

"Madam shall I bring you to your table" I playfully asked her.

She chuckled. "Oh thank you very kind, sir" she replied.

There were two tables on one of my group and the other Kenny's.

"Right here Clem" Kenny waved her over.

She looked at me but I smiled. "It's okay I'm not your other half you can go sit with Kenny if you want". She smiled back and walked towards Kenny's table while I went to the other.

"This food is pretty good" I heard Alvin say when I sat down.

"Better then what we have left anyways" I pointed out.

"I heard from Luke you were thinking about leaving" Nick asked me.

"Yeah after dinner. It's for the best" I replied.

"It's been five days why would they still follow us" Alvin asked.

I opened my mouth to tell them about Rebecca but I knew how much of bullshit I would get myself so I quickly shut it again.

"Did ya tell Clem yet that we are leaving" Luke asked while taking a spoon of Le Walter Surprise.

"Not yet but I will soon" I responded.

"Now why does that sound familiar" he teased.

"Shut up" I said almost too quickly.

Sarita and Walter stood up from there table and came sitting with us getting to know everyone a bit. I thought I could now tell Clem that we should leave so I stood up and walked over to the other table followed by Luke and Nick. To my surprise though.

"Hi Thomas" Clem smiled at me.

"Hiya" Kenny greeted me as well.

"Hi" I just greeted back.

"Clem you said you saw lights in the woods correct" Luke asked her.

"I did" she replied.

"See what I mean? That's why we gotta leave, TONIGTH" I pointed out again.

"You're leaving" Matthew asked.

"We have to for…safety purposes" I responded not wanting to tell him about Carver.

When I looked back at Clem she had a sad expression on her and looked divided on something.

"Is something wrong, Clem" I asked her.

"I'm…staying with Kenny" she softly spoke.

I was about to take a spoonful when she said that out of surprise I dropped it.

"Y…You're staying here" I asked at the brink of tears. She just nodded.

Anyone could say anything to me and I would be fine except for this. I didn't want Clem to leave I wanted to stay with Clem BE with Clem…but I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell her how much I loved I wanted to scream from the fucking roof but the words didn't want to leave my mouth. She looked up at me right in my eyes…and at that moment I did something I never thought I could do…I kissed her. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers without noticing I had my eyes closed and some tears were already rolling down my cheek. When I pulled back I saw the surprise on Clem's face and everyone's face. I heard Luke choke on some beans he had probably taken a spoonful when I kissed and was so surprised he choked on it. Everyone else however had there jaw's trough the fucking floor and their eyes as wide as they could get. Clementine was no exception only here mouth was shut but her eyes were wide open.

"Clem I'm sorry I…I just really like you and-" before I could continue, Clem had pulled me into a hug and held me like she would never let go off me. It surprised me and I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her back.

"I like you too" was all she said for the tears to change from sadness tears to happy tears.


	10. Carver Strikes Back

Chapter 10: Carver Strikes Back

Clementine's POV

I can't believe it! Thomas is kissing me! I didn't know he liked me, I just thought we were friends all though I had feelings for him I never knew he had them for me as well. But I'm glad he did cause know we can more than friends…at least I hope we can be. As for now I just enjoyed the kiss, I felt amazing he had very soft lips and it just felt so good. When he pulled back I saw that there were tears rolling down his cheek probably because I said I wanted to stay with Kenny.

"Clem I'm sorry I…I just really like you and-" he started but I just hugged him a tightly as I could not wanting him to cry and longer.

"I like you too" I softly said.

"Y-you do" he asked a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Of course I do! You're sweet, cute and always want the best for everyone why wouldn't I like you" I asked him. He finally laid his arms around me as well and pulled me closer to him then I already was.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that" he said hearing the happiness in his voice.

It was silent after that I couldn't hear a single sound besides the beating of Thomas his heart. I knew that there were people around us but I didn't care. I just wanted to enjoy this moment with Thomas.

"So…you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now" Luke asked breaking the silence. Thomas and I looked at Luke not letting go of each other. Thomas then looked at me and I smiled at him and he smiled.

"I'll take that a yes" Nick chuckled. After that we just continued dinner like nothing happened except Thomas and I held hands the entire time. He was left handed and I right handed so with our other hand we used that one for holding hands. During the remaining time of dinner nobody on our table talked much but on Thomas's group table everyone was talking but too soft for us to hear probably because it was about Thomas and me. After dinner Thomas went help Walter with the dishes while the rest of us could relax after a whole week of walking. It was quite nice I had start talking to Sarita and Rebecca about Thomas when outside the wind turbine they used for electricity had started spinning out of control. Everyone raced outside except Rebecca and Alvin, Rebecca because of obvious reasons and Alvin because he had to make sure she stayed safe.

"That sounds is gonna attract walkers we have to shut it down" Kenny yelled once all outside.

"Nick help me carry the guns" Carlos ordered. When they got back everyone got handed a gun including me.

"That thing is a damn dinner bell" Kenny shouted before running towards it. When we arrived we some weird sounds in the distance.

"What the hell was that" Luke asked. He got his answer quickly, the ski lodge lost its electricity.

"Dammit. Transform musta gone." Kenny said.

"Gotta check it. I could use a hand" Kenny asked. Luke was the first to volunteer and they ran off in the distance.

Sarita opened the door to the power of the wind turbine but it was too dark to see anything.

"Shit. Does anyone have a light" Carlos asked. I remembered I still had my lighter I had found when I was with Christa. I quickly grabbed and lighted it to show a key and a power button with a keyhole in it, I grabbed a key and put it in the power button and turned it off. The wind turbine slowed down and stopped quickly afterwards.

"Something ain't right" Nick pointed out. And if on cue the walkers popped up behind the trees.

"We don't have much ammunition so make your shots count" Carlos suggested.

Everyone had their guns ready and pointed them at the approaching walkers. Nobody seemed to disobey Carlos considering they killed all the walkers they shot at not wasting ammo. A few walkers getting real close by and just when I was about to shoot CLICK. I had ran out of bullets.

Thomas's POV

I saw that Clem was getting surrounded by walkers and quickly put a couple of bullets in their heads. After they were dead she looked and me and smiled, I smiled back and gave her a nod.

"Get back to the lodge, GO" dad shouted. We all started running towards the lodge when I heard screaming behind me. I looked back to see that a walker to a giant chomp out of Matthew's neck.

"NO" I screamed while running over to him. On my way there I was able to shoot and bullet through the walker's head but Matthew was already bit. He was laying on the ground, his hands on the bite. I saw more walkers approach but I didn't wanna let Matthew so I tried to pick him up I then remembered I was not strong enough to lift up an adult and dropped him again.

"S…ho-t mi" he was able to say. I didn't want to but I didn't want to let the man suffer any long then he had to so I shot a bullet through his head. I ran to the lodge after that I was about to run inside when I heard machine gun fire. When I was in the lodge Clem towards me and pulled me in a hug.

"Where did you go" she asked concerned.

"I'll explain in a sec" I said breaking free of her hug and looking out the window only to see Carver and a couple of his men approach the lodge with machine guns pointed at our group members.

"Fuck…EVERYONE UPSTAIRS" I yelled to the everyone inside. Me, Clem, Alvin and Rebecca raced upstairs just in time. The door opened the moment everyone was upstairs.

"Is that who I think it is" Alvin whispered.

"Yes it's Carver" I whispered back.

"Shit what are we gonna do" Rebecca asked.

"REBECCA! Our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety" Carver yelled "If you don't show yourself we are going to have to make things more difficult". It was silent for a couple of seconds for I heard my dad scream in agony.

"Of course he has to beat up the only doctor in the fucking group" I hissed.

"We have to go down there, Bec" Alvin suggested.

"We can't he'll kill you" Rebecca replied worried.

"And if we don't he'll the only man who can help with the birth of your baby" I said.

"You only say that's because he is your dad" she snarled.

"Thomas is right. He is a doctor and you'll need one for the baby" Clem backed me up.

"They're right, Bec" Alvin said. Rebecca didn't seem to like that her husband was not backing her up but she knew he was right.

"Bill! Stop!" she yelled when she stood up. All four us went down stairs and got our hands bound together then we got placed by the rest of the group on the ground. I was placed right next to Walter who look worried but I doubt he was worried about the situation.

"Thomas have you seen Matthew" he asked.

"H…he got bitten and asked me to shoot" I told him honest.

"I…I don't feel to good" he said looking at the ground.

"Where's Luke" Carver asked us but no one replied "Finally cut his tail and ran doesn't su-" before Carver could continue a gun shot was heard and killed one of his guards. All of the other guards hid behind support pillars while Carver looked at the group and grabbed Walter and brought him to the middle of the lodge.

"Rot in hell you fu-" Walter started but go killed before he could finish.

"That's for our man, now I didn't wanna do this so come down here before I will kill another of your friends" Carver threatened. The shooter either Kenny or Luke didn't listen and shot at Carver but missed. He then walked over towards Alvin and dragged him to the middle. Before anyone could do or say anything Clem had sprinted towards the middle in attempt to save Alvin. But before she could do anything Carver hit her in the stomach and grabbed her instead and put his gun to her head.

"STOP RIGHT FUCKING THERE CARVER" I yelled without realizing it "YOU DARE PULL THAT TRIGGER AND YOU WILL SUFFER A FATE WORSE THEN HELL". Carver looked at me but didn't let go of Clem, he was seconds away from pulling the trigger when Kenny came walking in with his hands in the air. He left Clem and she and Kenny were placed by the rest of us. Clem came as close to me as she could and smiled me and softly whispered: "Thank you".

"It's time to go home…as a family" Carver said as he made us follow him back to his hellish camp.

-**And that's the end of episode 2! I hope Episode 5 will be released before I am at the part of EP4 ending oh well only one way to find out. I hope you enjoyed and see you guys next chapter.**


	11. Short Time Together

**Before i start this chapter i want to pay my respects to Kat Arielle Sancheze also known as Clementine_108 on Twitter. She passed away and although I didn't know her long I still feel very sad so that's the reason this chapter may be shitty. #RIPKat.**

Chapter 11: Back To Hell.

Clementine's POV

We had been on the roads for I don't know how long. During that time nobody said a word we all just looked at each other and listened to Carvers truck ride. We stopped for a pee break though and Thomas nudged me to come with him. We walked to a couple of tree's not too far from the truck if we did one of Carver's henchmen, Troy, would have shot us. When were out of eyesight he grabbed me and pulled me in a kiss.

"I don't have to go, I just wanted to be alone with you for a minute or so" he said when pulled back. I smiled at him. Since we became a couple we really didn't talk much hugged or kissed for that matter. So I was glad he still wanted to be with me. I just hugged him tightly and didn't wanna let go of him, it was perfect just him, me and the sound of his heartbeat.

"You about done over there" Troy yelled towards us, of course that jerk had to ruin the moment.

"Yeah one second" Thomas yelled back, clearly frustrated. He then turned to me and smiled.

"One more kiss before we head back" he asked. I blushed a little but before he got the chance to kiss me I kissed him. I wouldn't give him the opportunity to kiss me, considering he had done every time. I never got the chance to kiss him so I took my chance now and gave him a kiss. But it didn't matter who kissed who it still felt great no matter what. After we pulled back we walked back to the truck our hands glued together. When we got close I heard Carver talk to someone but it wasn't Troy, I then noticed he had a walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Why are you two holding hands" Troy asked. Both me and Thomas rolled our eyes.

"Take a wild guess" Thomas said.

"You two are together" Troy asked.

"Congrats you guessed the obvious" Thomas said sighing.

Thomas's POV

How dumb can a guy be? It was obvious wasn't it? We were close together, holding hands and smiled at each other? Even Nick could figure it out…if I didn't kiss her right in front of him…and Kenny and Luke and Matthew, BUT if he weren't there he could have figured it out soon enough…I think. Troy then just started to tie or hands back together. So much for holding hands. While Troy was tying or hands I heard Carver talk to someone from his camp. Something about that we still had half an hour to go or some stupid shit like. He noticed I was listening and then turned to me.

"It ain't polite to listen to other folks conversations. Did anyone ever tell you that" he asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry for overhearing you talk into your walkie-talkie why there is no other goddamn sound out here…so sorry" I said sarcastically. He then walked over to me and bitch slapped me to the ground.

"Ah motherfucker" I hissed once I hit the ground.

"You don't wanna test me, Thomas. You know that all too well" he yelled at me. He then walked to the front of the truck while Troy opened the back of the truck.

"In" he commanded.

"Did he hurt you?" Kenny asked worriedly "Hey HEY" he yelled to Troy whom closed the door of the truck leaving us in the darkness of the truck.

-** Sorry for the short chapter but I really wasn't in a good writing mood and I already had trouble thinking of a start for EP3 so yh there ya have it. Trust me the other chapters will be better with a couple of surprises here and there. **


	12. Back In Hell

**WELP because yesterday's chapter was so short I will make this one as long a possible not to long but not to short either promise!**

Chapter 12: Back In Hell

Clementine's POV

Once we got back in the truck and we started to ride again it was quite. Nobody said a word, we just looked at each other and listened to the sounds that the truck made. All though it was quite I knew that most people were scared. Rebecca probably the most of everyone, who knows what Carver would do with the baby if it was born in the camp. Everyone was just scared of what Carver did to Walter and probably would do to other if things didn't go his way. But I was glad Thomas was here to comfort me. When we got back in the truck we sat and he laid his arms around me all thought it wasn't that easy to do with the binding he still tried to make it as sweet as possible.

"All right, we gotta do something. Come on. Anyone got anything sharp? Anything?" Kenny asked.

"We need to get these bindings off. Hey! Clem, help me find something to get these off. Anything sharp that could cut these."

"And what good would that do" Rebecca asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you people we gotta get outta here" Kenny said.

"Like what" I asked him.

"What do you mean, like what? Something sharp. Anything that can help! A fuckin'—I don't know, anything!" he yelled.

We're in a fuckin' precarious position here. We gotta do something about that!" Kenny tried again.

"Settle down, Kenny. They took everything we have to keep a level head." Carlos said trying to calm Kenny down.

"He's right. You don't know Bill like we do" Rebecca joined Carlos.

"Bill?" This whole time it's Carver, Carver, Carver, now he's fuckin' Bill" Kenny asked them angry, "Oh, I see what it is. Y'all are just gettin' a ride home, aren't ya? That's what's goin' on here".

"Shut the fuck up, Kenny. You don't what happened to us and why we left his camp. We rather stayed at the lodge then head "home" with that fucker" Thomas snarled at Kenny "And even if you get those bindings of what do you expect to do"?

"I will punch the first son of a bitch I see, then I'm gonna take his gun and shoot the next son of a bitch I see" Kenny yelled back.

"Perfect. Fucking. Plan" Thomas said rolling his eyes "Kenny not only are you putting your life on the line but ours as well. If you kill one of them they'll kill you and probably one of us as well! Think about Sarita or Clem for fuck's sake" Thomas said trying to convince Kenny and I looked like it worked. Kenny hanged his head and defeat and kept quiet for the rest of the drive. Quickly after everyone stopped talking we heard the beeping that you always heard for when a truck goes backwards and the truck then made a sudden stop before the doors opened showing Troy, Bonnie and a bulky black woman who I didn't see before.

"Follow us" Troy commanded. Everyone stood up and followed Troy. I would rather sit in the truck a little longer because Thomas had his arms to himself again and not around me. When we walked in Carver's camp I noticed how big it was, it looked like before this it was used as a store or something everywhere there were shells with food in it and other important stuff.

"Look how much food they have" I pointed out.

"You are not saying what I think you're saying" Kenny asked me and I shook my head in response.

Carver was talking trough some microphone or something because you heard his voice echo through the entire camp. I didn't really listen to it I was too busy to look around maybe spot someone from my family or maybe even Christa but no such luck.

"Hey doc follow me we need you for something" Troy waved him over.

"Can't this wait 'till morning we are all exhausted" Carlos asked.

"Just come the fuck on" Troy hissed. I saw Thomas look over but and glare at Troy.

"He'll be alright" I tried to cheer him up.

"He better be. I'm already in a shit mood after what happened back at the lodge" he said venom in his voice. He really hated Carver more so then Larry hated Lee.

"Swear" I said under my breath. I really missed playing that game with Lee. Every time he swore I would say swear and he would always chuckle a little at it and that just made me smile.

"What was that" he asked me curios.

"Oh nothing" I blushed.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that" Thomas smiled. This just made me blush more and made him laugh a little. We came to some sort of back area with a gate in front of it…looked like this is where we should be staying. Bonnie opened the gate and undid everyone's bindings before sending us in and closing the gate behind us.

"Home sweet home" Thomas hissed. I looked around and saw a couple of beds in the distance and one right beside the gate that was more a bed-bed and not just a sleeping bag one. It looked like a good place for a camp but as Carver as it's leader it would probably be best to leave as soon as possible.

Thomas's POV.

I looked around this prison to see a couple of chairs around a campfire, a lot of sleeping bags at the backside and that was it…I really need to make a plan to get the fuck out of here.

"Hey guys" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over and our old friend Reggie! Reggie was originally planned to come with us but when it was time for us to leave he tripped, I went back to help him but I saw that Carver and gang was to close so I sprinted back to the group I screamed to him that I was sorry I thought Carver had killed him after we left I'm glad he is alive…all though he is missing an arm.

"Reggie! What happened to you" I asked him as I pulled him in a hug "Don't tell me Carver did that".

"No he didn't, Thomas. I was working outside the wall when a walker snuck up on me…it bit me but Mike over there took the arm of fast I'm lucky to be alive" he told me. Everyone had noticed Reggie as well and walked over towards him. Everyone started talking to him and I quickly lost track of who said what. I then remembered we had three people in the group.

"Reggie, this is Sarita and this is Kenny" I introduced the two. I then quickly walked towards, laid an arm around and smiled.

"And this cutie here is Clementine" I smiled making Clem blush again.

"Nice to meet you, Clementine" Reggie smiled a stuck his hand for Clem to shake which she did.

"I would suggest you guys go to bed. Bill's going to let you guys work your asses off tomorrow" Reggie suggested. Everyone nodded and went towards their beds. The bed that was standing near the gate was for Rebecca and she walked over to it together with Alvin when the gate opened. It showed my dad and Troy.

"Alvin, Bill wants you in his office" Troy said. The moment Troy waved Alvin over I got a bad feeling this couldn't possibly be any good.

"Now" Alvin asked.

"Yes now" Troy walked away from the gate and Alvin went after him.

I had my fingers crossed and hoped that Alvin would be okay but something in me said that I should take one last good look at him.

"Are you okay" Clem asked snapping me out of my thought's.

"Yeah I'm fine…it's just that I don't trust Alvin in Carver's hands" I told her. She nodded.

"I don't either" she replied "Shall we go to bed" she asked me afterwards.

"We" I asked her in my turn.

"I thought we could sleep together" she said blushing like crazy. I pulled her in a hug and smiled all though she couldn't see it.

"That's a dumb question because the answer is always yes"

The two of walked to a sleeping location on the ground and cuddled together, I gave her a kiss on her forehead and softly whispered: "I love you, Clemmy".

"I love you too" she whispered back making me smile from ear to ear and that smiled remained there even when I fell in a deep sleep.

-** Alrighty there is the bigger chapter :D I don't think Ep5 will be out when I'm at that part so instead of making stuff up I will leave the story right then and there but the moment EP5 is out I will continue. Promise! In other news, when that story is shoved to the side line I will start another story called: Carver's Replacement. Instead of Carver we will have somebody else after group and don't think he will be a good guy :D**


	13. Time To Work

Chapter 13: Time To Work.

Clementine's POV.

I had slept amazing last night, it might have been cold but Thomas's arms around kept me warm enough. And might also not have worked in my favour that we were in Carver's camp, I really didn't like him not after what he did to Walter. Yes Kenny might have killed one of his men as well but that didn't give him the right to kill Walter! And what I heard from Thomas and the rest of the group Carver really wasn't a nice to man to be around. I waked up by getting kicked by Troy. I looked at him and he just stared at me.

"Don't kick me" I said to him. Like the dumbass he is just looks at me weird and I roll my eyes.

"It's rude" I said to make him understand.

"Wake Thomas up, Bill's gonna have a word" he said before going back to his position besides Carver.

I really didn't wanna wake Thomas he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, but I didn't want Carver to get mad at us so I just gave him a kiss to wake up which worked. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning to you too" he smiled. He looked over and saw Carver and his mood immediately changed. He glared at Carver and let go of me which I was kinda sad about but then again it can't always be sunshine and roses. He stood up and walked towards the rest of the group.

"There's been increased walker activity along the fence so be mindful when outside the walls. The herd's moved a little closer as of this morning, but that doesn't necessarily mean we'll be hit. Know we're monitoring the situation. Now…"Carver paused.

"There are some folks might sore about what happened… at how things went. Well, that's all in the past now. Some of your are new to our community. Some of your are members who went astray. But know that you can find redemption here…forgiveness…by proving your worth through what will be undoubtedly he hard work. Everyone will be set a post and switch during the day. Now everyone to work" Carver commanded and walked away.

"You'll be working in the armoury, come with me" a bigger black woman commanded. I gave one look at Thomas who was talking to Troy and just gave me a smile and nod before he was out of eyesight. I followed the black woman to my work place when I heard two people talking and caught some the conversation.

"Who's she" a female voice asked, she sounded around Thomas's age.

"She came here with Carlos and Thomas last night" an older woman responded who sounded early twenty's.

"Thomas is back I didn't know that! I have to find" the younger one said. I listened to it but shrugged it off for now. In the meantime we had arrived the armoury.

"Bonnie is in here she will help you while you're here" the black woman said before leaving. I walked in the room and at the I saw Bonnie sitting there and we spotted smiled and waved me over.

"I guess you're starting your day with me" Bonnie said once I was sat in a chair beside her, "We're filling magazines" she said pointing over to a garbage bag full of bullets and a magazine were they had to go in. I just grabbed the magazine and put one of the many bullets in there.

"You got" Bonnie smiled towards me while she started filling her own magazine.

During the time I was there with Bonnie we didn't talk much she asked me for my age and asked me who helped me survive but that was about it when after about half an hour her walkie-talkie went off.

"That girl still with you" the voice of the black said.

"Yes she is here" Bonnie replied.

"Alright I'm coming to pick her up" she replied.

"Oh wait I almost forgot" Bonnie heading away from me to grab something. She came back with a jacket and handed it to me.

"I found this at the lodge you all were at I hope it fits you" Bonnie said smiling while I put on the jacket. It was blue with the rainbow going through the middle it looked kinda childish but I liked it.

"It's great thanks Bonnie" I smiled towards.

"I think Thomas will like it to" she said winking towards me making me blush. Just when I had the jacket on the black woman came walking.

"What's with the ugly jacket" she asked towards the both us.

"Tavia…" Bonnie sighed.

"What" she asked Bonnie

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later Clementine" she said before the two of us were off. We walked up some stairs and we came to the roof top of the building where I saw a small greenhouse standing I guess that's where I'm going to work.

"Reggie will be overseeing your work here" she said while opening the door. I walked in and she was off again I saw Reggie and heard him talking to someone.

"Oh hey Clementine" he greeted me. I then saw a head pop around the corner and I was glad to see that it was Thomas's. He immediately walked over to me and pulled me in a kiss. When he pulled back he looked at me like he was inspecting me.

"There is something different about you…but I can't figure out what it is" he said trying to hide a smile.

"Take a good look, dummy" I said.

"I would say you became cuter but that's impossible you can't become any cuter then you already are" he said smiling. I blushed like crazy and just pulled him in a hug, I never wanted to let go of him always stay in his arms, but I knew that wasn't a possibility. When we pulled back Reggie waved us over.

"Okay, so what we are gonna do is pick these, you pick the ones that are done and you cut of the dead branches, simple" Reggie smiled our way. I looked and saw that there were two tables filled with plants with berries in them. Thomas walked to the own on the left and I to the one on the right. We started to take the berries and putted in a basket and the cut of the branches and shove them to the side. Reggie was working on some other plants and the three of us tried to kill some time by talking. Sometimes Thomas came over to quickly steal a kiss and I did the same. After about an hour the plants were on my side as well as Thomas's. I was about to Reggie what to do next, when Thomas laid his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. We just stood in the middle of the green houses arms around each other and lips against another nothing could ruin this moment except…

Thomas's POV

The door opened to the greenhouse opened revealing Carver who probably came to check on us. I immediately let go Clem and she of me probably more of shock that someone came in than anything else. He glared at the both of us and I just glared back.

"Reggie, you just let these two kiss while they're supposed to work" Carver asked Reggie angrily.

"They were just done I was about to give them another assignment but I thought just let them have their little moment" Reggie said stuttering almost every word.

"You two wait outside me and Reggie need to talk" Carver said glaring at Reggie not letting his eyes go off him. Clem and I did what we were told and walked outside once outside I realised I just made a huge mistake.

"Is something wrong" Clem asked me.

"I think I just fucked up huge" I softly spoke. And if on cue I was right, Carver stormed out the door with Reggie begging for his life and before I knew it Carver trough Reggie of the roof.

"REGGIE" I screamed and looked over the edge seeing a lifeless corpse at the bottom.

"Weakness, incompetence…pathetic" Carver said glaring at me "Go downstairs girl Bonnie can use your help".

I saw Clem walking away I swear if I had the strength I would have killed Carver right here right now! My knuckles were completely white, and I felt rage all trough my body. But I held back…I would get my revenge soon enough

-**Yep Reggie died. I really didn't what to do with him even if he lived he would just have died soon enough, so I thought I just do it now. You guys should look forward to the next 3-4 chapters I have them all planned out and they sound amazing I just hope they. **


	14. People Like Us

Chapter 14: People Like Us.

Clementine's POV

I couldn't believe Carver had just killed Reggie for no reason! We did what we were told and we just kissed each other for a couple of seconds, that's no reason to toss someone of the roof. I hope Thomas is okay, I could see the anger in his eyes he would probably throw Carver after Reggie if he could. I just hope he won't do anything stupid while he is alone with Carver, I don't wanna lose him. When I came running downstairs I saw Bonnie waiting for me with a bucket in her arms.

"Hey Clementine" she greeted me with a smile, "can you bring these nails to the boys". I just nodded and she handed me the bucket.

"What's wrong Clementine it looks you have seen a ghost" she asked me. I didn't know if it was smart but I told her the truth.

"Carver…he killed Reggie, he throw him of the room" I told her, she immediately looked shocked.

"You sure that Reggie didn't trip or something" she asked hopeful.

"Carver grabbed him and didn't even hesitate he threw him off the room" I said.

"I'll look into" she said while opening the door, "Hey Troy Clem will bring some to the boy, alright".

"Alright" he replied. I started to walk through a small path they had created, it was boarded off but it might not be enough when that herd was talking about hits considering it's already kinda shaky with just a couple of walkers trying to break through. Guess that's why they are trying to make it more strong. I walked past a small comic book store in the middle of the pathway and I was sure I saw something in there but I didn't pay any attention to it. I came to the end of the pathway and entered another sort of store which had all kind of building materials. I looked over and saw Kenny talking to…Mike I think his name is, I didn't get a chance to talk him when we first got here.

"You can't make me do this bullshit, if they want it done so badly they can do it themselves" Kenny said shoving Mike against a boarded window.

"Whoa just relax man" Mike tried.

Before he could continue though the barricade in the window fell down letting in a couple of hungry walkers. Kenny and Mike both grabbed their hammers and started attacking them, but I had no weapon so how was I supposed to defend myself? A walker was coming towards and I grabbed a plank of wood and starting slamming into his head, to no avail that is. I dashed back and ran between two shelf's, sadly the walkers followed me and I did my best to squeeze my way through. At the end though there was some sort of spike to keep it in place and I had to push one of the shelf's away so I could squeeze trough I was able to do that just in time the walkers tried to grab but his head got hit by the spike thingy. After that two more walkers were coming my way and I slowly backed up, when all the sudden I tripped and saw that my leg got tangled in some wires. One of the walkers was getting a little too close for comfort so I grabbed a nearby screwdriver and impaled it's head. It's lifeless body fell on top of me while the other was getting closer and closer, I did my best go push the other walker off but I wasn't strong enough. I thought for sure I was gonna die when the walker dropped dead to the ground, it was no other then Troy that saved.

"Making me save your ass, Jesus Christ" he hissed. I got untangled and stood up.

"Oh thank god you're okay" Kenny said in relieve once he saw me.

"Get out of here these two assholes have to start working" Troy hissed towards and I quickly made my way out of the store. Once outside I started walking back to the entrance of the camp, when I reached the comic book store I all the sudden got grabbed in. Someone had his arms around my stomach and the other around my mouth. I started biting so that the attacker could let me go.

"AU AU AU hey hey it's me" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Luke" I asked once I was loose and looked at him.

"I come al this way, just to get bitten by you" he asked me jokingly. I hugged him.

"We were all worried about" I said once I let go.

"Aww thanks, kid. I missed you too…but uh you think Thomas is okay with you hugging me" he teased.

"He'll be fine" I replied sticking out my tongue.

"Alright listen we ain't got much time, I followed you guys as best I could. I haven't had a night's rest since you all got nabbed and it's first time I talked to somebody" he said. He did indeed look kinda tired. "They're everywhere they SSH" he interrupted hearing footsteps outside, "There is herd of walkers just south of us, it's bigger then I have ever seen around these parts" he while checking outside if no one was around. "But I have a plan, if you can get me walkie-talkie I'll be able to hear once they are a worked up about all them walkers and then maybe we can find an opening and escape" Luke suggested.

"Alright I'll go and try and get one you be careful alright" I replied.

"Always kid" and with that he walked away and started to hide in case somebody would come a check on us. Just when I got outside of the store, Troy came walking towards me.

"The fuck where you doing in there" he asked angrily.

"There are a lot of comics in there so I went and looked, sorry" I lied.

"Well don't do it again or else I have to punish you" he replied glaring at me, "Now go to Bill's office he wants to have a word with you" he said I turned around and made a run for it. I ran away as quickly I could and stormed inside, I know where Carver's office was but I didn't know why he would want to see me, maybe about what with Reggie. I ran through the camp straight to Carver's office. Where Thomas was waiting for me underneath the stairs.

"I had feeling he wanted to talk to you too" he said once I got close, he pulled me in a hug and looked at me worriedly, "I heard from Vince that there was an attack on the expansion outside and Bonnie told me you were there I was so scared I thought I lost you" he said the sadness in his voice.

"I won't go anywhere anytime soon" I replied with a smile. He chuckled at that, "the same goes for me Clem". We walked up the stairs when all the sudden a crying Rebecca came walking downstairs.

"Rebecca" both me and Thomas asked but she walked past us.

"She is a strong woman surrounded by weak men, now get in here" Carver said. The two of us walked into his office where to my shock in the corner I saw Alvin sitting there covered in blood.

"Alvin…Alvin" Thomas asked slowly walking towards him.

"He passed out hours ago he can't hear you" Carver replied not looking at us when he walked towards his chair. He signed us to sit as well and we both did.

"Now be truthful once you're in that chair and you won't end up in Alvin's chair" he said, "Now you probably won't believe me when I tell you that I liked Reggie, he was a funny guy he kept things light and that's exactly what you need in times like these, but he was weak and I don't mean just in character he was of mind. He had a string of screw-ups lately and killing one in order to save many is part of survival" Carver said like he was proud of what he did.

"So what if he fucked up a couple of times? Nobody is perfect not you, not me, not anyone" Thomas snarled towards Carver.

"That might be true but Reggie was a danger to the group" he replied.

"Now as for the two of you…you're both special, and I don't just say that because I think you're good kids I say that because you have survived for this long at your age" Carver. "Take Thomas here for example, ever since we met he looked me in the eye and said things to me nobody out his group dared to say. And you Clementine when we first met you were scared but you looked me straight in the eye. You two are stronger than your entire group just like me" Carver said giving me the goose bumps.

"I'm not like you, and neither is Thomas" I said refusing to believe it.

"You're a monster, we are just kids trying to survive" Thomas backed me up.

"Think about it, how else would you have survived for this long otherwise" Carver asked.

"Because good people learned us how to survive in a world like this" Thomas replied.

"Is that really what you think, Thomas" Carver asked.

"It's the fucking truth" he hissed.

"Oh really the-" Carver started but got interrupted by Tavia over one of Carver's walkie-talkie's.

"Bill you there" Tavia asked.

"I'm here, what's up"

"The bay door is jammed, Troy really knocked the shit out of it. It's something we're going to have to look at it before the herd hits" Tavia explained.

"That fucking idiot…a herd is on its way and he puts a ding in my door" Carver hissed, "You two get back to your courtyard supper will be sever soon" Carver said. Without another Thomas stormed out the room mumbling curse words to Carver.


	15. Making A Plan

Chapter 15: Making A Plan.

Thomas's POV

How dares that motherfucker compare both me and Clem to him! We are nothing a like we aren't murderers no…MONSTERS AARGH. I haven't been this mad in a long time. The last time I was this mad was one when Reggie fell behind when we tried to escape and I couldn't do anything, I was so pissed at myself it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Thomas? THOMAS WAIT UP" I heard a voice yell. Of course that bitch Becca had to come and talk to me.

"Now's not the time to talk Becca" I replied.

"You always say that, when are you gonna realise that we would be a good couple" she asked.

"I already have a girlfriend Becca" I replied.

"Good joke" she replied bitchy.

"Not a joke, didn't they tell you we arrived with new people" I asked her, crossing my arms and grinning at her. I got her right where I want her.

"Shel did…I even saw her walk this morning" Becca said sadness in her voice.

"It's alright Becca maybe Russel will date you" I replied.

"FUCK RUSSEL YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU AND YOU JUST SHRUG ME" she started yelling but I kept my cool.

"Yes for several reasons. Number 1: You're a bitch, Number 2: Clem is sweet, Number 3: Clem is beautiful, Number 4: She hasn't lost her humanity yet" I said counting the numbers on my fingers. She just glared me before storming making me smile in victory. I started walking towards the courtyard when I felt to arms swing around my right for a sec I thought Becca had come back but luckily enough it was Clementine.

"Did you hear much of my conversation with Becca" I asked her.

"All of it" she replied pulling me as close to her as she could. The two us continued to walk to the courtyard where Bonnie was to open the gate, she smiled upon seeing us and opened the gate making a small bow upon doing so. If there was anyone redemption to this fucking it was Bonnie, she was always sweet to me when we first got here I got to know her and her entire she was with, each of them was (besides Becca that is) Vince was the leader of their group before they came to Carver's camp, Shel was Becca's older sister and unlike her younger sister she was nice and we quickly became good friends, Russel was the one that trusted nobody but when I started hanging out with Vince and Bonnie we became close friends quickly, Whyatt was always the funny one, always trying to make people laugh in these times and then of course there was Bonnie while the rest of them really didn't trust it Bonnie was the one looking for something hopeful and when she got here I was the one to show them around Bonnie and I became friends since day one and whenever one of us needed something we would try to get it, all though things have changed a lot since then.

"Look there are the two love-birds" Nick joked when we walked into the courtyard.

"Shut up Nick" I smiled, "what are you guys talking about".

"Kenny here is wanting to get us killed faster than Bill's gonna" Rebecca said. Clem and I sat down on our chairs around the camp-fire and started to listen to the conversation.

"If we wanna get out of here then that herd is the only shot we got" Kenny said.

"What you wanna walk straight through a herd of walkers? Are you fucking nuts" I asked Kenny.

"Look, when that herd strikes it's gonna be chaos if we find a way out then we can use that to leave this place" Kenny continued.

"Then what? Once we're out that herd could be striking from anywhere and when it does the walkers will be making their way around the camp, we will be caged Kenny" I said trying to make him think differently.

"Luke is here, he wants us to get him a radio so he can find out what's going on" Clementine said to my surprise.

"Luke's back? How do you know" I asked her shocked.

"I was able to talk to him before I came to Carver's office" she explained.

"Then we do that, it's smarter and won't get us killed" I said.

"So we get that turd a radio and then when that thing hits he can find a weak point, let us out and then run for it" Kenny said.

"And what if we encounter walkers? We can't walk through them Kenny" Mike said.

"Actually I do it all the time" a female voice said that I haven't heard before. I looked back to see that girl that was always silent and never said a word to anybody.

"First words I heard you say and it's just some crazy shit" Mike said.

"Hush, what do you mean exactly" Sarita asked her.

"When you cover yourself in their smell, their blood they won't be able to tell you apart" the woman said.

"Guess we have a plan, we get Luke a radio, he tells us when shit hits the fan, he lets us out of the courtyard, we get outside, cover ourselves in walker guts and we make a break for it" I summed it all up.

"But how will we get the radios " dad asked.

"That crane they use for soil, it can bring one of us to the roof from there that person can get a radio" the woman said.

"Then it's gotta be either me or Clem that thing can't hold anybody that's heavier" I suggested.

"I'll do it, I'm smaller and lighter so the chances of not being seen will be bigger" Clem said.

"Alright then, Mike you think you can boost her to the top" I asked him. Mike and Clem stood up and walked towards the crane with me close behind.

"Clem wait up" I said and when she turned around I gave her a quick kiss, "for luck" I winked before walking back to the others so I wouldn't look suspicious.

Clementine's POV

I guess after that kiss nothing can go wrong, I grabbed on tight to the rope while Mike started rasing me up. I was halfway to the top when Mike said: "Shit someone's coming grab onto something I can't be standing here". Thankfully there was a broken of ladder right next to me I jumped towards and grabbed onto it, I started climbing and looked to the left and saw hundreds of walkers slowly coming towards. If we don't get out fast we'll be in big trouble. When I got to the tomb I saw a man in the distance looking towards the walkers. I quickly sneaked away out of his view and found the storage room where the walkie-talkie's are. I opened the skylight towards it and climbed, careful not to fall, I heard a voice coming from the room it was Tavia's. I couldn't comepletly understand what it is was about but I was almost sure it was about the herd coming our way. I sneaked up to a small table on which there were a lot of radio's I looked past the table to see that Tavia had her back turned to me so I quickly grabbed to walkie-talkie's put them in the pockets of my jacket and made my back up safe and sound. I guess that kiss really helped me. I was able to make it back to the latter without being seen by the man and climbed to the end of it but if I jumped down that would kill me so I looked around to see if anyone was around, luckily Mike was standing underneath the ladder,

"Psst Mike" I whispered.

"You got them" he asked and I nodded, "alright jump I'll catch you". I jumped and just like he said he caught me. I walked to the others who all were sleeping besides Kenny and Thomas.

"You got them" the asked together.

"Got what" I teased them.

"You little devil" Kenny smiled.

"I think you mean: little angel, Kenny" Thomas smiled. I walked over to Thomas and cuddled up to him it was quiet and I almost fell asleep when Kenny started talking.

"I thought about Duck today, about his dumb little face. Wherever we would go he would always just…run like it was the only thing he could think of. Makes it harder to remember he was a good boy. Now get some sleep it's gonna be a long day tomorrow" Kenny said. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Everyone had woken up and hidden one of the walkie-talkie's we had, now we were discussing which one of us was going to bring the other walkie-talkie to Luke. When Tavia came walking in, she took Thomas, Nick, Sarah, Sarita, Rebecca and Carlos with her, leaving Kenny, Mike and me to fight over who should bring Luke the walkie-talkie.

"Kenny let me do it" Mike offered.

"No, I think it would be best if Clem did it" Kenny said declining his offer.

"What? Why her…no offense kid" Mike said.

"Because a lot of reasons: she knows Luke, she can easily be missed, she got the damn radio for us in the first place" Kenny argued.

"I'll do it Mike, it's okay" I said backing up Kenny.

"I still do-" Mike started but got interrupted by Troy walking in the courtyard.

"Alright chicken's let's get to pecking, and don't think today will be like yesterday this rooster is gonna watch your ass this whole day" Troy said. Just in time Kenny had hid the walkie-talkie behind his back. I guess it was gonna be Kenny after all who was gonna bring the radio to Luke.

"I need an answer girl" Troy then snarled at me.

"Yessir" I said quickly. We then started walking out of the courtyard but…

"You got your pockets all out we don't want you to get snagged on something now do we" Kenny said putting the walkie-talkie in my jacket. Troy looked at him weird but in the end he ignored it and we all started walking towards the construction place we went to yesterday.

"Oh I almost forgot Bonnie was wanting your help back in the armoury" Troy said once we arrived. Perfect now I would get the chance to deliver the radio to Luke, I started walking back and once Troy wasn't looking I dashed into the comic book store and started looking for Luke. I looked around but I couldn't find him I started softly calling his name but I got no reply. I was about to head back outside when Troy came storming in.

"I swear to Christ you are gonna regret this" he snarled before hitting me. He then grabbed me by the neck and dragged me outside.

"You people haven't been here for a fucking day and already you are causing a mess" he snarled. Kenny and Mike were standing to the entrance to the camp, I don't think this is a good sign. We walked back inside and towards the courtyard were to my shock, Luke was laying on the ground a bit beaten. Carver was walking around the camp with one of the walkie-talkie's in his hand…busted.

"And how do we get repaid with our kindness? By treachery? You can't just run from your problems they are everywhere now get that trough your skull. Now I can be forgiveful if you tell me where the other radio is" Carver spoke. I knew it was for the best if I told him I had it so that's what I was gonna do.

"I've go-"

"I have it right here" somebody snagged the radio out of my pocket and waved it around.


	16. Well? What Now?

Chapter 16: Well? What Now?

Thomas's POV

I snagged the walkie-talkie out of Clem's pocket and waved it around. I knew Carver was gonna do something to the person with the walkie and I sure as hell am not letting him harm Clementine…even if meant I died. Everyone looked me eyes widened and jaw dropped, hehe now why does this look familiar. Carver held up his hand for me to hand him the walkie-talkie. I took a deep breath and started walking over towards him.

"Sorry about the trouble but, ya know" I shrugged handing him the walkie-talkie. Carver just glared at me not saying a word. He thinks he so strong with this fucking camp of his, I can't wait for the day he dies.

"Fucker" I mumbled which was probably one of the dumbest things I ever did.

Clementine's POV.

"THOMAS NO" I screamed. Carver had started beating on Thomas with the blunt end of the walkie-talkie. He first had knocked Thomas to the ground and then kept on beating on him, I was paralyzed with fear I couldn't move…all I could do was look. Look at the person I loved so much get beaten, and it was all my fault. I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face…I hadn't felt this guilty since Lee told me about his bite. All around me I heard people begging for Carver to stop even Troy said: "Bill I think that's enough. Carlos was just a broken as me crying and begging Carver to stop.

"Bill! Bill that's enough" Bonnie said walking in the courtyard, "There's a breach you have to come and help".

Carver looked at Bonnie before punching Thomas one more time before leaving. I heard him say something about supper but at the moment I couldn't care less I just hoped Thomas was okay. Bonnie walked over Thomas as well as a broken Carlos.

"You need to get him moving because we're leaving tonight" Bonnie said surprising everyone. Bonnie and Carlos lifted Thomas up and brought him to Rebecca's bed, after that Bonnie went to get supplies so that Carlos could take care of Thomas's wound. After that everyone was silent I spend most of time in the bed Thomas and I shared crying my heart out. If Thomas died because of me I would never forgive myself. I didn't realise how long I had laid on my bed because after what felt like minutes was really hours. When I looked it was dark and everyone was sitting around the camp-fire besides Luke and Mike who were talking Bonnie who was outside the courtyard. I looked over to Carlos who was still working on Thomas. I stood up and walked towards the others. Luke and Mike had come walking back from the gate as well.

"What did she say" Rebecca asked.

"She said she can get us out of the pen the moment she hears the radio" Mike said.

"That great" Rebecca said optimistic.

"It's not great" Luke sighed, "I don't think Thomas will have waken up when we are ready to leave".

"But he is still alive" I asked hopeful.

"He is but it doesn't look too good" Luke said sad. At that moment Carlos came walking up his eyes red of crying.

"You…you better fix him" I commanded him the sadness of my voice echoing through the courtyard.

"His…his orbital is crushed I don't think there is much hope for the eye, I cleaned, bandaged it as best I could and got most of the swelling down but…until he wakes up we don't know if there is any damage to the brain" Carlos said with a hanging head. It must really be hard on him.

"Fuck" Mike muttered.

"I don't care what any of you say but I'm staying here until Thomas I back to normal" Luke said crossing his arms over his chest, "he is like a little brother to me I won't abandon him.

"The same goes for me" Nick said supporting his friend, "after Pete died he helped me grief".

"I damn sure won't leave him behind, he is my son" Carlos said joining Nick and Luke.

"After I got pregnant and I got all my mood swings and Alvin couldn't take it anymore, Thomas was there for me, I'm staying as well" Rebecca said.

"Ever since I first me Thomas he has been all kinds of nice to me I won't repay him by leaving him in Carver's camp" I joined them.

"If Thomas didn't do what he did I think I would have done it, I'm staying to" Kenny said joining us as well.

"Thomas sounds like a really good kid I'll stay as well" Sarita said.

"What that kid did takes guts…he has my respect I'm staying too" Mike backed us up as well.

"Whatever" Jane shrugged.

"So we will stay here…for Thomas" Luke asked.

"For Thomas" everyone said at the same time. After that it was silent nobody knowing what to say.

"I…love you all so much"

-**Sorry for the short chapter but the next part will recover the remainder of Episode 3 ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	17. Never Coming Back

Chapter 17: Never Coming Back.

Clementine's POV.

I couldn't believe my eyes, Thomas was standing there, ALIVE! He was a bit wobbly but he was standing there.

"Thomas! Oh my God don't ever do that again" his dad yelled pulling Thomas in a bear hug. I heard Thomas chuckles as his father almost hugged him to death.

"I won't promise anything, dad" he smiled.

"You just became number on my list of tough bastards" Mike smiled.

"I always do my best to be a tough bastard" Thomas grinned. I walked up to him after his dad let go of him.

"I know what you're thinking right now, that his is your fault" he said while reaching for his damaged eye, "it isn't your fault Clem, I did it so you didn't have to suffer…if he would have beaten you like he beat me I would never have forgiven it myself to let him hurt you". For a moment I thought I see Lee standing next to Thomas with a hand on his shoulder but I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I hugged Thomas as tight as I could.

"I love you Clem, knowing you're fine made the beating worth it" Thomas whispered. When I pulled back and looked into his eyes…eye, I knew that he was willing to risk his life for me. I just pushed my lips against his and for what felt like hours but were only seconds I was standing next to the one person I love more than anything else in this world. When I pulled back Thomas faced towards the group.

"The plan hasn't changed! We will leave tonight" Thomas said.

"You sure you're ready to move" Carlos asked him concerned.

"I'll make myself ready, we aren't staying here any longer" Thomas said, "Anybody mind explaining me the plan".

"If we are able to activate the PA system in Carver's office and turn on the speakers on the outside Bonnie will let us out of then pen, we will go outside get covered in walker blood and make a break for it" Luke said summoning up the plan.

"If shit hits the fan and we need to make a break for it we heading to Parker's Run" Thomas asked.

"Parker's Run? What's that" Kenny asked.

"It's an old war memorial up north, it was also used as a tourist trap" Mike explained.

"After we first escaped we went there too, Luke and Carlos know where it is" Rebecca said.

"Guess we got ourselves a plan" Thomas smiled.

"You never bothered to explain who is gonna set the PA off though" Luke said. Quickly everyone turned to me and I became the enter of attention.

"Let's do this" I nodded. I walked over to the robe like last time but before I grabbed onto the robe I turned to Thomas and smiled at him.

"What? You want another kiss? I'll have to think about that" he joked before giving me a kiss, "be careful". I grabbed onto the robe and my Mike started lifting me up.

"Clem don't forget to take Alvin with you" Rebecca quickly said before I hopped over towards the ladder. I climbed up the ladder I looked over to the left and saw that it wouldn't take long for the herd to be right onto top of us. Once I was on the roof I went to the skylight that showed Carver's office, luckily for me he wasn't there so I opened the skylight and hopped down. I walked over to Alvin and started shaking him but I got no response I guess I have to start the PA first and then get Alvin to come with me. I headed for the PA and turned on the outside speakers, then I turned on the radio and put volume at max but I couldn't hear anything, when I opened the radio I saw that there was no CD in it, I started to panic but I quickly found a CD and put it in the radio. I expected to hear music but it was some sort of advertisement for the 4th of July. I was about to head over to Alvin when he came walking to Carver's desk and started looking in one of the drawers.

"Alvin we have to go" I said moving over to some file cabinets which I could use to get back to the roof. He didn't reply he just kept searching the drawer until he pulled out a tiny gun.

"Carver talks all that tough guy shit but has the tiniest gun in the universe…there is something funny about that".

"We can Alvin come with me" I tried again.

"I ain't fit to move kid…I've run out of road" he coughed, "they'll be coming to this office…I'll distract them if I can.

"T-thank you" I said before climbing up one of the cabinets.

"You take care of my girls…I have a feeling it's gonna be a girl…just a hunch" he said before the door opened showing one of Carver's men who pulled a gun and shot at Alvin it landed in his shoulder, Alvin aimed his own gun and killed the man before dying himself. I raced on top of the roof and went to the skylight of the storage room where everyone should be waiting. I opened it and climbed down when I came into the room I could hear Carver's voice in the distance.

"You wanna run away? Fine! You wanna destroy the community, fucking fine! You wanna run away with this dog-shit group of yours, then FUCKING FINE. But I will put a bullet in your and that baby before I will let you leave again with my child" Carver yelled, he was holding an AK-47 on the entire group while Carver was talking I had slowly climbed my way over a large shelf behind. I was right behind him and I jumped straight onto his back. He stumbled forward and got punched in the jaw by Kenny, before he got unarmed by Luke.

"Get back" Luke ordered pointing the AK at Carver.

"Clem where…where's Alvin" Rebecca asked, but I couldn't reply.

"Oh my god, Rebecca I'm…I'm so sorry" Luke said sadness cutting through the air like a knife.

"Rebecca honey…how did we get here we sh-" Carver started but got cut off by a gunshot and a bullet straight through his brain. The shooter was no one else but Thomas.

"Served the fucker right, after all the things he has done he is finally dead…he deserved worse" Thomas snarled. Mike, Bonnie and Jane opened the gate and went outside everyone followed them.

"Shit…I thought they were coming from the south" Kenny pointed out.

"They were…I guess we're in the eye of it now" Rebecca sighed.

"Oh shit…we're never gonna make it through this" Nick said sadly.

"If Clem can walk through a herd of walkers you can too, Nick" Thomas said trying to cheer up Nick.

Slowly but surely the herd came closer there were a couple of walkers that were ahead of it and targeted us. Thomas handed me an axe before walking to one of the walkers with his knife in his hand. When the walker got close I dashed trough it's arms and planted my axe in its head. When it was on the ground I placed my axe by its stomach ready to cut it open, I was about to cut it open when I felt an arm on my shoulder. It was Thomas.

"Before we get all bloodied up I thought I could steal one more kiss" he asked. I stood up and faced and smiled towards him.

"As long as you give it back to me once we're through the herd" I smiled. He chuckled before laying his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him and planting his soft lips against mine. It was sad it smelled like dead corpses and not roses otherwise this moment would be perfect. When he pulled back I wanted to call him: My Pirate, but I would say that for later. Now it was time to leave

Thomas's POV.

"Let's get back to escaping, alright" I asked Clem once I pulled back. She nodded and got back to the cutting of walkers. She sliced open the stomach off the walker revealing it's guts and a smell even worse than their normal stench was revealed.

"Ugh gross…and I thought they smelled back on the outside" I gagged. Clem had grabbed some of the guts and had started rubbing it on herself. I hoped to god we could get rid of the smell and the blood before we kissed again. When Clem's front was done I grabbed some of the guts and did her back. After she was done I quickly did my front while she did my back.

"They're almost on top of us everyone ready" Jane asked.

"What in the actual fuck is going on here" I all the sudden heard Troy yell.

"Troy…we talked about this" Jane said slowly walking towards him with a gun behind her back.

"What are you talking about" he asked her like the dumb fuck he is.

"I said I wanted out and you would help" she said slowly walking towards him.

"I thought you meant out of then pen not whatever the fuck this is" he yelled.

"Now that we're both here you can come with me we can leave…together" she said.

"Well…where would we go" he asked letting his guard down.

"Away from here…together" she smiled getting very close.

"Man you smell really bad you gotta take bad before we-" before he could continue, Jane had pushed his gun away and shot him in the nuts. I crinched at it, yes Troy was an asshole but a bullet to the nods is probably the worst thing that can happen to a guy ever. In the time that Jane was "seducing" Troy the world had gotten very close to us.

"Everyone walk and relax if you do you will make it through alive" Jane said before disappearing in the giant herd. I took a deep breath before slowly starting to walk…this was the freakiest thing I had ever done or seen. In front of me was my dad and behind me was Clem the three of us slowly walked through the walkers a little bit to the right I could see Kenny, Sarita, Nick, Bonnie and Luke. Jane had disappeared out of my eye-sight. Everything was going smooth until I started to hear gun shots behind us I took a look back and saw that a lot people from Carver's camp had gathered on top of the roof and had started firing on the walkers that were closing in on their camp and also…us. I kept my nerve and it looked like everyone else did as well but it wasn't comforting that there was gunfire and walkers around you.

"Everything okay back there" my dad whispered to me.

"So far so good" I whispered back.

"Okay go-" dad started but interrupted by a bullet that hit his neck, and not moment after that happened…walkers started munching on him. I stopped and felt the tears burning behind my eyes…my own father just…died. His screams were still entering my ears and the tears were now sliding my cheeks I felt sick and my legs felt like jelly. I could not move I was glued to the ground, I didn't care about the walkers around me or the gunshots in the distance. I felt two arms grab me around a waist, for a moment I thought it was a walker but it was Clem who tried to comfort me. Thanks to her I was slowly able to walk again, I went slower than a walker but at least I was moving again.

We were nearing the end of the giant herd and I could see some of our group members waiting for us at the end of the herd. When Clem and I got out the herd I noticed Luke and Nick missing. Luke came popping up out the herd with Nick not far behind as just when he walked out of the herd a bullet went through his shoulder attracting walkers like what happened with my dad. Nick's arm got grabbed by walkers and Luke rushed to his side but they already started taking bite's out of it. Luke started killing the walkers around him but I know it was to late for him and without thinking I grabbed my gun and send a bullet straight trough Nick's head.

-**And there we have Episode 3 ^_^ I felt very sad when writing about Nick's and Alvin's death in this one but hey at least Sarita is still alive…let's see how long she lasts :) I hope you guys enjoyed 3**


	18. A Broken Pirate

Chapter 18: A Broken Pirate.

**Sorry about the title I just had to xD At least Thomas didn't get everyone killed like Sarah did :P So we shall see how long Sarita will last and the same goes for Thomas.**

Clementine's POV

After Thomas had shot Nick everyone had started running until we know we were far away enough for us to walk. Sarita had some handkerchiefs we could use to get rid of the blood on our face and hands, the blood on our clothes we wouldn't be able to get out. When she handed one to Thomas and asked how he was doing he didn't say word he just started cleaning his face. After that Luke as well had tried to talk to him but he didn't reply to Luke as well…he really wasn't doing well and I was scared that he would become just like Kenny after he lost his family.

"Clem it doesn't look like he is talking to any of us maybe you can give it a try" Luke asked.

"I'll try" I replied and started walking faster to catch up who leading the group towards Parker's Run. I took a hold of his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze but he didn't say anything he just kept looking forward with his good eye.

"How are you, Thomas" I asked him. But I got no reply he just kept looking forward.

"Wanna know what's the worst part" he asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean? 'The worst part'" I asked.

"That I don't care what happens to me, I want other to live even if it meant I died, the reason I snagged the radio from your pocket. I can't handle seeing people die, no matter how close or not close they are, it always gets to me. At this moment I just wish Carver would have killed me instead of beating me up" he sighed.

"DON'T YOUR DARE SAY THAT" I yelled surprising everyone including myself, "If you had died just so you could protect me it would be like what happened to Lee all over again, so don't say nobody here wants you gone and you saw how much they cared about you back at the camp SO DON'T SAY THAT CARVER SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BECAUSE HE DIDN'T". For a moment I saw Thomas glare at me it looked he was gonna say something but the glare disappeared and tears appeared. He didn't say anything he just ran away and I realised I that I messed up.

"I don't think that was smart Clem" Jane said.

"I just hope he'll be okay" I said, feeling tears burn behind my eyes.

After that we kept on walking towards Parker's Run in the hope that Thomas went there as well. On the way we found several dead walkers corpses the moment I saw them I got scared that Thomas was bit so I started walking much faster almost running. After about half an hour of walking I could see Parker's run in the distance and thank also Thomas. He was standing with his back to all of us and it look like he was covered in fresh blood probably from the walkers we had seen laying on the ground. I noticed there were several dead walkers around Parker's run as well. I ran towards Thomas in the hope he was okay.

"T-thomas are you okay" I asked once I got close enough. He turned around covered in blood of the dead the walkers and he stared at me.

"I'm fine I just had to let some anger out" he muttered before walking away towards the rest of the group. Before he could continue to walk I grabbed him by the arm.

"You don't have to lie you can talk to me" I said to him. He leaned forward and planned a kiss on my cheek

"I'm fine I promise" he said before walking towards the rest.

"So now that we are here what are we gonna do" he asked like nothing had happened.

"You okay Thomas maybe you sh-" Luke started but got interrupted by Thomas.

"I'm fine don't worry about me" he said a little anger in his voice.

No matter what Thomas would say I doubt he truly is okay and if he keeps going like this he might die and I don't want that to happen.

- **Guess Thomas is the new Kenny xD But don't worry next chapter will hopefully bring Thomas back to normal.**


	19. A Healthy Dose Of Fun

Chapter 19: A Healthy Dose Of Fun.

Thomas's POV.

"I found out that there are two places we can stay for the night: An observation deck or the Civil War Museum" I suggested.

"I can check out the museum if you want" Mike volunteered.

"I'll go with him" Bonnie added.

"Alright then, I can go to the deck with Clem while the rests stays here and rest" I smiled.

"I'll look around for any walkers that have followed us" Luke added grabbing the AK we stole from Carver or Troy.

"I'll help" Jane said before the two leaved to scout.

"Don't you need the rest, Thomas" Sarita asked me concerned.

"I'm fine don't worry about me, Sarita" I smiled and started walking towards the observation deck, Clem was right behind me. She quickly took hold of my left hand and squeezed it a little, I turned towards her and smiled.

"Wanna race me to deck" I grinned and before I could get answer she had already dashed away towards it.

"Hey no fair" I yelled at her while starting to run as well. She might been younger than me but she was much faster she was on top of the deck much quicker than me, then again she got a head start. When I came walking up the stairs of the deck she stood her with a large grin on her face.

"I won" she smiled.

"You got a head start that was not fair" I retorted.

"You asked me if I wanna race you should have asked me to run" she said smiling and sticking her tongue out. I rolled my eyes but couldn't but chuckle a little. I walked over to the edge of the deck and looked into the distance. It was beautiful view and couldn't help but keep on looking.

"A few moments with this view and you forget all about the apocalypse" I smiled, "then again to completely forget I need two eyes" I chuckled.

"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy it" Clem smiled, "it's stupid that we can't take a picture". That gave me a funny idea.

Clementine's POV

"Thomas? What are you doing" I asked him while laughing. Thomas had grabbed me underneath my arms and lifted me up. He a large smile on his face and I couldn't stop laughing. I noticed a cannon right besides us strange I hadn't seen it before maybe I didn't look good enough, Thomas lifted me towards me and put me on the cannon. He then sprinted back to his old spot and made a fake camera with his hands.

"Smile, Clemmy" he chuckled getting ready to take a "picture". I chuckled and raised my arm, before pointing it forward yelling: "FIRE". I heard Thomas made click noise and pretended like he could see the picture.

"Now that's a keeper" he smiled.

"Are you talking about me or the cannon" I teased.

"Why not both" he asked with a smirk. I jumped of the cannon walked towards when I was close I pulled him in a tight hug. I didn't wanna ruin the moment but I needed to ask if he was fine I had to be sure.

"Are you really okay" I asked him letting him go a bit but kept my arms around him.

"I just needed some time alone and killing some walkers helped as well, I'm fine Clemmy I promise" he said, gently rubbing his nose against my own.

"Just wanna make sure I don't wanna lose you"

"And I don't wanna lose you, I promise you I'm fine" he softly whispered stroking the small piece of hair that stuck out underneath my hat. After that the two of just stood arms around each other and hugging the other. Neither of wanting to let go…ever.

**Why can't Clomas be cannon ;_; I love writing those parts. These fit together so well ARGH I hate thinking about ending this story T_T Oh well.**


	20. Locks and Rest

Chapter 20: Locks and Rest

Thomas's POV

No matter how much I wanted to stay with Clem, I knew we had to look around so to dismay I let go of her, she looked at when I let go with a sad expression on her face.

"Trust me Clemmy, I would like to stay that way just as much as you do but we have to look around" I smiled.

"Fine, buzzkill" she teased giving me a kiss on the cheek before starting to look around. I walked over to a gate that was blocking the entrance to the observation deck, and of course it was locked. It was rusted to hell but I don't think I could just pull it loose. Maybe I could break it up if I had a hammer or something, Clem had one but that one fell of the bridge. Maybe I could shoot it but I don't wanna attract the attention of any walkers.

"You find anything yet" I asked her.

"Nothing not even trash" she replied pointing towards a garbage can.

"This would be a great place to stay if there wasn't a fucking lock here" I said giving the lock a kick.

"Need help with that" Jane asked out of nowhere making me jump out of surprise.

"Uh, yeah if you can unlock it for us that would be great" I told her.

"I can actually" she smiled grabbing a nail vile from her back pocket, "versatility isn't overrated". She kneeled down by the gate starting to try and open it. I walked over to Clem and started searching the place there was nothing of value though.

"Not that I don't like that you're here but…why are you here and not scavenging with Luke" I asked her.

"Luke said he could handle it so I decided to check here if things were ok" she replied giving me a smile.

"He probably needs some time alone after what happened to Nick" I said hanging my head. Jane seemed to notice.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about what you did to Nick. He was bit you just put him out of his misery before it started" she said trying to cheer me up.

"I know but maybe I shouldn't have been the one to do it considering how close him and Luke were" I replied.

"Even if that was true, you still were a good friend of his. So it shouldn't matter that much" she smiled.

"Thanks Jane" I smiled towards and she nodded in reply. A couple of minutes went by me and Clem kept searching to make sure there really was nothing here, while Jane was still screwing around with the lock.

"You still busy" I asked her.

"Almost done" she replied. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the edge of the deck to look in the distance. It was still beautiful and relaxing to look at I could stand here for ages. I all the sudden heard a noise in the distance and quickly turned my attention to the road leading towards the deck. I looked over but I didn't see anything, guess it was just my imagination.

"Got it" Jane smiled having picked the lock and opening the gate.

"This will be a great place to stay" I smiled rubbing my good eye.

"You're tired aren't you" Clem asked me.

"A little…but not too bad" I replied.

"I would suggest that you take some rest later, Thomas. You haven't slept the whole night" Jane said backing up Clem.

"Has anyone had a good night rest in the group" I asked but a hand on my hip. Neither of them answered me.

"I thought so" I grinned. I walked inside and started looking around luckily there were no walkers in here then again if there were we would have killed them by now. If it was pretty empty and big so we could easily all fit in here and stay here for the night.

"This look like a good place to stay" Clem smiled.

"Yeah we better get everyone here it would probably be for the best" I suggested.

"I'll head back to get the others so you can rest" Clem smiled.

"I'm fine Clem I ca-" before I could continue Clem had silenced me with a kiss.

"Get some rest or that's your last kiss" she taunted before running away.

"I would suggest you get some rest then" Jane smiled.

"Oh hell yeah I'm getting rest. I don't wanna have a kissless life" I joked walking over to the backside of the room and leaning against it soon my eye lids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

Clementine's POV.

I hope he has some rest after all that happened last he needs his rest, we all do but Thomas lost his dad and the rest didn't at least not today. I ran towards the place the rest of the group was to invite them to the deck. I noticed that everyone was there except Mike, Bonnie and Luke. They were probably still out in the museum and Luke still scouting for walkers.

"Oh you're back" Kenny smiled waving me over.

"Did you find anything on the deck" Sarita asked me.

"Nothing but it's a safe place to stay" I smiled.

"Good to hear, we can head towards it when Mike and Bonnie are back" Rebbeca said.

"I'm kinda concerned could you check on them" Sarita asked and I nodded in reply heading towards the museum. I saw a couple of dead walkers as I was walking towards it. When I came walking into the museum it looked amazing.

It was full of old stuff and civil war items…Lee and Omid would have loved this place.

"Oh it's you Clementine" I heard Bonnie say, "did you came checking on us or did you just want a souvenir" she joked.

"I came checking on you considering nobody had heard from you yet" I replied.

"We would have been outta here a while ago if Mike wasn't to focused on brining something with him" Bonnie said putting a hand on her hip.

"I just don't wanna come back empty handed" he replied.

"We could use your help, if you could help us look around we might find something" Bonnie suggested and I nodded in reply. My eyes immediately spotted a place with a couple of souvenir's maybe I could find something that Thomas would like. I started looking around but I just saw a couple of key chains.

"You're looking for a key chain with your name on it" Bonnie joked.

"I would if I had keys which I don't, I'm just looking for something for Thomas" I smiled.

"Where is Thomas anyways" Mike asked.

"He is taking a quick nap" I replied.

"Where? Cause I wanna join him" he asked.

"At the observation deck" I chuckled.

"When we get back that's the place I'm heading to" Mike smiled. I grinned at him before contiueing to look around the souvenirs I was about to give up the hunt for a nice souvenir when I saw a hat laying underneath counter. I picked it up and blew some of the dust off. It was a green hat with a picture of a soldier on the front, there was some text around it too: "Forsaken but not forgotten".

"This is perfect for Thomas" I smiled. I saw Bonnie looking my way and I showed her the hat.

"He'll love it" she smiled. I clipped the hat to my so that I wouldn't to forget to give it to Thomas.


	21. It Can't All Be Sunshine And Roses

Chapter 21: It Can't All Be Sunshine And Roses.

Clementine's POV

After I had safely hang the hat to my belt I started looking around the rest of the museum, it was very cool to see all kinds of old civil war things. One of the cannons that was here looked a lot like the one at the deck, maybe Thomas and I could sneak out later and have some more fun here. I gained a smile just from the idea but I quickly made it disappear before Mike or Bonnie could ask why I was smiling like a moron. Near one of the cannons I saw some sort of coat or jacket laying on the ground, I quickly went over to it and picked it up.

"This can keep someone warm" I smiled showing the coat to Bonnie and Mike.

"It sure can but isn't that the…confederate colour? You know the colour of the opposite team" Mike asked.

"I don't think that matters anymore in the zombie apocalypse" I smirked towards him. He shrugged before starting to look around again. I started doing the same but I really couldn't see or find anything, the museum was pretty much empty besides the civil war stuff and most of it was useless to us. There was one room we hadn't looked in but I doubt it would have anything useful.

"What about that room? Have you guys been in there" I asked them pointing towards it. Bonnie shook her head.

"We were too busy looking around the main part of the museum that we forgot about it" Mike replied.

"Guess we gotta do that now" Bonnie said gaining a nod from both Mike and me. The three of us walked over towards the door and looked at it like it was some mysterious thing.

"Should we just kick it in or what" Mike asked.

"We should find out if there are walkers beyond it then we can kick it in" Bonnie suggested. I walked over to the door and knocked in it a couple of times. It was silent for a couple of seconds before I started to hear growling coming from beyond the door, it sounded like there was only one walker.

"It sounds like just one" Mike commented.

"Mike, you can kick the door open and me and Clem can double team it" Bonnie suggested. Mike and I nodded, I grabbed out my axe and held onto it tight. Mike took a deep breath and the door a hard kick smashing it open. A walker came stumbling outside looking at us very hungrily, Bonnie tackled the walker giving me an opening to kill it, I dashed towards and before it got up I slammed my axe into its brain killing it on impact.

"Jackpot" I heard Mike say. I looked up and saw 2 kegs full of cleaned water.

"Guess this room was worth looking over" I smiled. I walked over to one of the kegs and Mike to another I tried to lift it up but it was too heavy for me to lift.

"Here allow me" Mike smiled lifting both kegs.

"Wow you are strong Mike" I smiled towards him.

"Something you gotta become in a world like this" he grinned.

"What? Are you calling her weak" Bonnie chuckled.

"She's stronger then you, so no I'm not calling her weak" Mike teased.

"Oh haha, shall we go back" Bonnie asked with a grin on her face. Mike and I stood up and followed Bonnie outside it looked like that this was gonna be a good day.

Thomas's POV.

I let out a huge yawn as I slowly opened my eyes this was exactly what I needed. Some goddamn sleep. I stretched my whole body after a couple of long days I finally I felt good. I had felt good but not good-good. I opened my eyes and saw…clothes? The hell? Why were there clothes spread a cross the ground…I think those are Luke's and Jane's…OH DON'T TELL ME. I slowly crawled over the floor and looked around the deck and I found what I thought I did….Luke and Jane getting it on. I slapped my hand in front of me as quickly as I could because I need to hold my laughter back. After a little while I was okay and stood up and looked at them. I crossed my arms over my chest before interrupting them.

"Mind if I join in" I said surprising both of them.

"Thomas" they said at the time getting of each other and covering their private parts.

"Did you forget I was taking a nap here, Jane" I asked her grinning. Her eyes widened and she mumbled something like: "Oh shit".

"Thomas can you not tell the others about this" Luke asked.

"Depends on if I can join or not" I joked receiving the finger from Jane.

"Just kidding" I grinned before walking away from the deck. I heard the two of them talk about something while I was walking down the stairs, I really needed to tell the others this but I don't want an angry Jane after me so I'll keep it to myself. I was walking to the others in a very good mood whistling a bit even until I heard Rebecca scream, I started to run as fast as I could and raced towards the group. When I was running towards the I saw that Clem, Mike and Bonnie had come back from the museum as well.

"What's wrong" I asked them once I got close.

"I think…I think I'm gonna give birth" she said in between screams. Before anyone could say anything I heard the moans and growls of walkers and quickly I saw them appear from the treeline. Wasn't someone supposed to watch for those things?...LUKE YOU SON OF A BITCH!

"Everybody head to the deck" I called out and everyone started running towards the deck. Rebecca didn't go to fast so Sarita and I helped her as best we could. When we came at the deck I saw Luke and Jane talking to each other…at least they were fully dressed. I sprinted towards them leaving Rebecca in Sarita's hands.

"YOU FUCKED UP REAL GOOD LUKE" I yelled at him.

"What? What's wrong" he asked.

"WALKERS ARE COMING OUR WAY WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO LOOK FOR THEM" I asked him.

"Oh shit" he mumbled. Once Rebecca was up we closed the door that was on the stairs so the walkers couldn't get to us. Rebecca had indeed started to give birth and considering Kenny had a family once he was there to help her while the rest was shooting down walkers that got to close.

"That gate won't last long" Mike pointed out.

"There are more on the way" Sarita yelled who was looking over the edge to see how many walkers were coming at us.

"Clem let's block of the gate with the cannon" I called out racing towards the cannon Clem not far behind. We started pushing the cannon together it went perfectly well, but then the floor underneath the cannon broke and a part of the deck was going to fall apart.

"Everyone get back" I yelled. Everyone started to run as far as they could Sarita was the furthest away and ran as quick as she could but to no avail before she reached us the deck broke and she fell down, she was able to grab a piece of wood but it was about to break. I quickly ran and dived towards her grabbing her hand in time.

"Don't worry I got you" I said trying to pull her up. She wasn't that heavy and I would be able to pull her if I used my second which I did. I started pulling her up when all the sudden she got pulled down hard. I still had my grip on her but it was getting quite loose. I looked and saw that 2 walkers had each grabbed a leg of her.

"Shit…LET GO YOU FUCKS" I yelled.

"Thomas…if this keeps up they will pull us both down" she said looking me in the eyes…eye.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO" I yelled at her.

"If you died trying to safe me I couldn't forgive myself that so let go" she almost commanded. I looked at her and she just nodded quickly I felt guilt take me over and tears started to roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Sarita" I softly spoke, I left her go. She fell down and quickly after that I heard her screams…I would hear these for days on end in my nightmares.

-**Guess you can't save anyone Thomas Poor Sarita she didn't deserve death but sadly she did get it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter next chapter will cover the last part of Episode 4 and after that I will make a sort of my own Episode 5…I hope you guys will like it :D**


	22. One Gone One In Return

Chapter 22: One Gone One In Return.

Thomas's POV.

The screams that could be heard were killing me I still couldn't believe I dropped Sarita just like that…I feel like a monster. Everyone looked at me and then towards the screaming coming from the ground.

"Sarita" Kenny asked racing towards us.

"I'm sorry Kenny…I couldn't save her" I told him my head hanging in defeat when I stood up.

"You….WHAT" he yelled grabbing me by my jacket and pulling me towards, "What did you do?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" he asked me.

"She fell I grabbed her arm but I couldn't pull her so I let her go" I said the anger appearing in his eyes.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR DOING THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT" he roared.

"DID YOU THINK I WANTED TO LET HER GO? THAT I'M SOME KIND OF MONSTER THAT DOES THAT SHIT" I asked him at the brink of tears.

"Shit they're climbing up" I heard Luke yell referring to a piece of the deck that you could use to climb up.

"OH GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK" I yelled shoving Kenny away and running towards Luke.

"This isn't over Thomas" Kenny yelled going back to Rebecca's side.

"What are we gonna do" Mike asked.

"We have to drop the rest of the deck" Clem suggested.

"She's right…drop the whole deck" Luke backed her up.

"Drop the…are you fucking crazy" Mike asked.

"DO IT NOW ASK QUESTIONS LATER" I yelled at him trying to kick down a piece of the deck that was still here.

The walkers getting awfully closed and I we weren't able to get it down, in the corner of my eye I noticed that Clem and Mike were double teaming the support cable, if that won't work we are fucked. But we finally got a break the support cable was about to fall down and everyone raced to safety just seconds before it fell down.

"Thank God…finally safe" I smiled before realising what happened mere seconds ago.

"Oh no" I heard Luke mutter and when I turned around and looked I saw Kenny with the baby in his hands…but was it…dead? Please no…

"Is it.." I was about to say dead when the baby coughed and started crying. Normally I hated when a baby cried but this time I couldn't help but smile and everyone else did as well. Kenny handed the baby to Rebecca who was overjoyed. Kenny than turned towards and glared at me.

"You and I need to talk" he said standing up and walking to the other part of the deck me not far behind.

"How did it happen" he asked his voice was low and dangerous.

"When the deck started to fall Sarita was on the other side she came running towards us but the deck before she could reach us I was able to grab her arm and I wanted to pull her up but walkers grabbed her legs and they were slowly pulling both of us down so she told me to let her go I really didn't wanna do it but it was either just her or the both of us so I let her go…" I told him not daring to look at him.

"Is that the truth or didn't you wanna try to pull her up" he hissed.

"I would never do that someone as nice as her…I was just too weak…too young to save her" I replied.

"I need some time alone…can you tell the others not to bother me" he asked and I nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry Kenny I wish she was still here too" I said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it kid" he muttered and I walked back to the others.

"Sorry about yelling earlier" he said before I left.

"Don't worry about it, I get it" I replied. When I walked back to the others everyone had gathered around Rebecca and the baby. I walked up to them and smiled and the new born. After all the shit that happened the last two days this was a welcome change.

"Hey there Uncle Thomas" Rebecca said upon seeing me.

"Hi aunty Bec" I joked, "even with one eye I can see how beautiful the little fella is".

"Let's give Bec some room and her new son" Luke suggested. So it was a boy…guess Alvin's wish came true.

Me and Clem walked a bit back and the rest did the same the smile that I had on my face quickly disappeared though, I still couldn't believe that I let Sarita fell to her death. Clem seemed to noticed a pulled me in a hug.

"It isn't your fault that Sarita is dead" she said.

"It does feel like it…I was too weak to full her up so it is my fault" I replied.

"You're not a strong big adult like Mike or Luke, you're just a teenager not some all-powerful god" she joked making me chuckle a bit.

"I can always trust on your to make me feel better don't I" I asked her with a smile.

"Yup" she replied.

"Oh I almost forget I got ya a little something" she smiled letting go off me and handing me a hat. It as green with a soldier on the front with the text: "Forsaken but not forgotten" on it, that really fitted for me.

"Aww thanks Clem" I smiled while putting on the hat.

"Now just a beard and you're a true pirate" she smiled.

"I am your pirate" I smiled giving her a kiss. After that everyone got comfy and found a spot to sleep, it wasn't late but it was getting a bit dark and after what happened I really didn't wanna think about it longer so I laid down on the ground with Clem and front, laid my arms around her and slowly but surely fell asleep.

-**ALIRGHTY! Here's my plan for Episode 5. I will make my own Episode 5 and when the true Episode 5 comes out a couple of days later I will make the true ending of The Son. If Season 3 focuses around this group as well I will continue the story then. But in the mean time I have some other stories to write like: Carver's Replacement and when that's one done I will start with an all new fan-fic called: The Girl Who Cried: BIGBY! So there's a bit of a sneak peak. ^_^**


	23. The Past

Chapter 23: The Past.

Thomas's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes let out a huge yawn, I looked around the remainder of the deck I couldn't see much considering it was night but I could make out the silhouettes of the group. The first person I saw was of course Clem she was still laying right beside and I still had my arm around her I slowly removed it not wanting to wake her up, right opposite of us I saw Rebecca with her baby boy in her arms both of them fast asleep, on Rebecca's right Bonnie and Mike were sleeping they were awfully close maybe they're a couple? I could see Luke's feet along with Jane's guess they got close after their fun. I stood up and walked to the edge of the deck letting my legs dangle down, the walkers weren't tall enough to grab me and it didn't look like there were any of them down there anyways. I wanted to scratch my head but I felt something on it. I picked it up and remembered it was the hat that Clem had given me before we all went to sleep. "Forsaken but no forgotten" I read out loud this truly fits after all that had happened the last couple days…years even! I quickly found myself thinking off my Mom and Dad before all this started I missed so much but then again everyone misses there people close to each other.

"Hey" I heard Clem say behind me, I looked back and saw that she was standing there.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping" I asked her with a smile.

"Shouldn't YOU be sleeping" she asked me.

"Touché" I joked.

"You like it" she asked me referring to the hat.

"I love it, it truly fits me" I smiled at her.

"It kinda does doesn't" she replied. I put the hat back on and laid an arm around Clementine.

"I have been thinking about the past a lot…about before all this shit" I told her, "Mostly about my mom and dad but also about my best friend, Drake. We were as close as can be, wherever one of us went the other would be close behind. We always said we would die of laughter, we laughed at everything that was slightly funny. I remember we played some game…I can't remember what it's called but it was complete chaos and some old woman ran away from us and a truck hit her making her fly so far. We laughed for 5 minutes straight" I smiled thinking back on it.

"That sounds mean" Clem said looking towards me.

"It wasn't real Clem if it was real we would have helped her not laugh…I think" I chuckle a bit.

"You two were real close then" she asked and I nodded.

"More than one might think" I replied giving her a warm smile, "he had such shining green eyes you couldn't help but look at him, beautiful blonde hair that fit him perfectly and his soft lips" I smiled.

"His soft what" Clem asked, only then I realised I had said to much. Nobody knew that Drake and I were secretly together not even my parents…I forget how careful I needed to be when I talked about him.

"I said to much didn't I" I chuckled slightly.

"What do you mean he has 'soft lips'" she asked me slightly angry.

"Like I said were as close as can be and that's the truth" I answered honestly, "much closer than anyone knew. We were secretly together but didn't wanna be open about it so we kept it quiet until we were ready to tell everyone…that never happened".

"So you two broke up or did all this start" Clem asked.

"I haven't seen him since this started so…we might actually still be together" I said looking away.

"Oh…okay" Clem said taking my arm off her and standing up walking back to her sleeping place.

"You're not mad are you" I asked her.

"I need to think for a bit, Thomas" she replied.

"I get it. But Clem remember…I love you" I said to her but I didn't get a reply. I sat there for a few minutes in silence putting my head in my hands realising I should have shut up when I had the chance. Time went by very slowly afterwards once I heard footsteps and thought it was Clem but it was Jane she didn't see me so I didn't say anything, another time Kenny had walked passed me back to the other and had fallen asleep somewhere there I just kept on sitting here for the rest of the night having lost my sleep long ago. I just hoped Clementine could forgive me or at least forget about what I told her I loved her too much and I didn't wanna lose her…she's was the last thing keeping me alive.

-**You didn't see that one coming did ya?! I wanted to keep the story surprising and fresh I guess you should say so I thought I put this in ^_^ Next chapter will cover the end of Ep4 I wonder who will live and die at the gun fight…I'm not saying anything :)**


	24. Never Safe

Chapter 23: Never Safe.

Thomas's POV.

I slowly yawned and stretched my arms, I should not have fallen asleep while I was still sitting on the edge of the deck I am lucky that I haven't fallen off. But after last night I really didn't wanna go back to my old sleeping spot especially not if Clem was there, not that I didn't wanna be with oh hell no. I really needed to talk her quick before things might to bad.

"What are you doing here" Mike asked me, looked like he was an early bird as well.

"I went out here last night and me and Clem talked and I said something I probably shouldn't have so I didn't think it would be smart to go back" I answered him truthfully.

"What did you say exactly? If I may ask" he asked curios.

"I told her that I technically still have a boyfriend" I told him, now that Clem knows I honestly didn't care if somebody else knew. Mike eyes widened probably just as confused as Clem.

"Wait…you're gay? Or Bi I should say" he asked his eyes not closing a bit.

I stretched my arms one more time, "I don't know I thought I was gay un till I met Clementine so you tell me".

"Morning ya 'all whatya talking about" Bonnie asked.

"Me and my relationship problems" I told her giving her a weak smile.

"Did you and Clem break up" she asked shocked.

"No…not yet at least, she is one that gives the final word on it I guess. She said she needed to think about it" I sighed.

"What did you do? Or say or whatever happened" she asked.

"I'm actually still in a relationship….with a guy" I told her blushing a bit. Bonnie eyes widendend and started laughing a bit.

"You never told me this" she smiled.

"Not even my dad knew so telling you would not have happened at all" I grinned.

"Mind if I ask what he was like" she asked curios.

"I think now's hardly the time, Bonnie" Mike hold her back.

"I just hope Clem will give another chance I don't feel anything for Drake anymore and I haven't seen him in years, Clem however I love more than anything in this world like you saw at the camp I would do anything for her" I said brining my hand slowly towards my former eye.

"I guess you gotta find when she wakes up" Mike said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Then he doesn't have to wait long" Clem's sweet voice said. I looked past Mike and Bonnie saw Clem sitting up straight she must have eavesdropped the entire conversation or at least a big part of it.

"Were you eavesdropping" Mike asked.

"Bonnie woke me up so I heard everything after that…so maybe" she smiled. I shoved the bulky man and the redhead aside and walked towards Clem.

"Did you get time to think" I asked her.

"Maybe does this answer your question" she smiled before pulling me into a kiss…guess I have been forgiven. We stood there for what felt like hours just us, arms around each other, lips locked together and nothing that could ruin the moment.

"Good morning to you too love birds" Kenny smiled, except that old timer maybe. When I pulled back I didn't look to Kenny I just started into Clem's beautiful hazel coloured eyes.

"Morning Kenny" I smiled not paying attention to him.

"Guess she is just to beautiful" he chuckled before walking over to Luke.

"She sure is" I smiled planting a kiss on her forehead.

Clementine's POV.

After what he told me yesterday I was mad at him for not telling me earlier but I realised he didn't want anybody to know I heard about gays people being hated on a lot by normal people…I think I said that right, so even in the apocalypse he wanted to keep it a secret. And even if he still loved Drake the chance that he is dead is much bigger than the chance then he is alive.

"I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it" I whispered softly.

"It's okay I would be confused if I was in your shoes, darling" he replied smiling weakly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE SHOULD LEAVE" Luke yelled surprising us all.

"There as a town not far from if we go there we could rest up there so that after that we can head towards Wellington" Kenny said calmly, which was surprising.

"Rebecca is in no condition to move! We have rest up bide our time" Luke suggested.

"If we go now we can do that in Wellington! That's our only chance" Kenny tried again.

"Luke's right, Rebecca has to rest" I backed up Luke.

"I'm fine…Kenny has a point once we reach Wellington we'll be much safer" Rebecca said supporting Kenny.

"I guess it's her call" Thomas pointed out.

"Fine if you wanna move that badly I won't hold you back" Luke said in defeat. Kenny had helped Rebecca up and I had given her the coat we found yesterday so she could keep warm. Until now I hadn't known how much there was, the entire ground was white it was beautiful but cold as hell. The jacket Bonnie had given me back at Carver's Camp wouldn't be enough for this cold, thank god I have Thomas. He had gotten the same idea as well, the two of got as close as we could for warmth….and maybe for fun. We had been walking for a while now and gotten to a straight part of the road, and it was so FREAKING cold…even with Thomas right beside me it didn't help.

"THIS look some place warm to you" Luke asked Kenny.

"I'm just doing what I always do surviving" Kenny replied.

"This is not surviving, this is dying of cold" Thomas snarled.

"You have a better fucking idea, kid" Kenny asked angrily.

"We should have stayed at the deck! That would have been better" Thomas growled.

The 3 kept on argueing for a while it was annoying as hell but maybe there anger made them warm, if that was true the snow who have melted under their feets.

"Hello" I heard a voice shout in the distance. I looked up and saw a kid around Thomas's age coming our way.

"Just what we needed some weird ass stranger" Mike said sarcastically. I saw everyone grab their guns and hold them behind their back.

"Hi there friend, you friendly, by yourself" Kenny asked once he got close.

"Ah I remember you 2 if saw you on deck" the kid smiled towards me and Thomas ignoring Kenny completely.

Thomas's POV

That's what I must have heard! I knew it heard something must have been him hiding before me, Clem or Jane saw him. Speaking of which I haven't seen Jane…did she leave last night? Oh well.

"Then why didn't you come and greet us" I asked him carefully.

"I didn't wanna bother you" he smiled, "Can you people help me? I need stuff for…bandages! I need bandages".

"Are you sick or something" Bonnie asked.

"No" he said his smile disappearing. Out of nowhere 3 people speaking in a language I didn't understand appear, I think it's Russian but I'm not sure.

"You shitbird" I hissed towards him drawing my gun on one of the Russian's . Besides there kid there was woman early mid twenty's, and tall bald tattooed guy mid twenty's and some guy who seemed like the older brother of that kid but probably wasn't.

"This can be easy for you" the kid said holding his hands up. I heard voices all around me Bonnie, Kenny, the Russians. It crazy some people weren't getting out of here alive.

"I will not let you touch that baby" both me and Kenny yelled.

"You have a baby" the kid asked concerned. He started talking to the Russians in their own language this was not gonna end well. I heard the baby crying and looked towards Rebecca and her child whom to my shock was hanging her head and had become quite pale. No! She can't be dead. Her head went up and looked at me her eyes were completely white and she started growling.

"I'm sorry Rebecca" I said before shooting her.

"NO" Luke yelled and right at that moment gunfire everywhere came our way.

- **Hmm next chapter is gonna be soooooo good ^_^ For two reasons: The Russian shoot out and my own little surprise :D**


	25. Karma Is A Bitch

Chapter 24: Karma Is A Bitch

Thomas's POV.

After I had shot Rebecca, the true firefight had begun. The big tattooed Russian had an AK-47 and started firing at us, I heard that he shot someone but didn't know who before he could do anything else I shot a bullet of my own straight through his brain. The one that was aiming for Mike had a shotgun and it seemed the two shot at the same time considering both they're bodies were on the ground, the woman next to the kid had fired and shot at me the bullet missing my head but scraping past my right ear taking a piece of it off, I wanted to shoot but Clementine had beat me to it, killing her.

"AUW shit" I yelled placing a hand by my former ear.

"You okay" Clementine asked me while Kenny asked it to Luke, it seemed like he was shot in the shoulder. I didn't notice it before but I saw Bonnie laying on the ground…she was dead too. The kid who had attacked us tried to ran away but he some sort of weird metal casing around his leg so he wasn't very quick. I raced towards him grabbing him by the shoulders and smashing him into a nearby tree.

"Please don't kill me" he begged.

"YOU ROYALY FUCKED UP" I yelled, "IF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HADN'T SHOWN UP MIKE AND BONNIE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW".

"I'm so sorry please don't kill me" he said not looking me in my eye.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't" I hissed. As if on cue I heard the growls and moans of walkers coming our way.

"Guess I don't have to do the dirty work" I said punching the kid onto the ground before waving the rest of the group over. Kenny had ran back to Rebecca and quickly grabbed the baby. We started running not long after we were away I heard the kids screams, I didn't regret killing him one bit.

"Was that really necessary" Luke asked.

"If they hadn't come our way Mike and Bonnie would still be alive, he deserved it" I replied not eyeing him. Clem was next to me and grabbed my left hand squeezing it a bit.

"Did he really have to die" she asked me.

"Yes" I replied boldly.

"Maybe he was just looking out for someone, someone that he needed to take care of" she said trying to convince me I was wrong.

"Even if that was true you don't just ambush someone like that, he paid the prize" I said. She sighed but didn't say anything we just kept on walking. I had my right hand on my ear because of the blasted bleeding it truly hurts like hell. Then again the beating was way worse.

"How you holding up Luke" I asked him.

"Been better, and also worse" he replied a hand on his injured shoulder.

"Same" I smiled.

"Let's take a quick rest" Kenny pointed towards a couple of tree logs we could sit on. Everyone sat and Kenny softly placed the baby on a smaller log beside him.

"What are we gonna do with him? Now that it's mother is gone" Kenny asked us.

"Maybe Clem and Thomas can adopt it" Luke joked making everyone chuckle a bit.

"All jokes aside though the 4 of us are gonna raise it" I suggested getting a nod from everyone. I was just getting relaxed when the growls and moans of walkers had caught up to us.

"Guess it's time to go" I stood up and dashed away Clem, Luke and Kenny not far behind.

"Ah" I heard Luke yell I looked back and saw that he had slipped and was laying on his back a walker trying fell on him and tried to take a bite out of him.

"LET GO GODDAMNIT" Kenny yelled he too was grabbed by walkers the baby in his hands.

"Shit! You get Kenny I'll get Luke" I said to Clem before storming towards Luke grabbing my knife and stabbing it in the walker's brains killing it, Luke shoved the walker off him and looked at me thankfully.

"BEHIND YOU" he yelled, a walker had snuck on me but I turned around just in time, the stupid guy I am I backhanded the walker with my left arm a harsh pain shooting through my hand, guess their skulls aren't that soft after all. I looked over to Clem whom had safely taken care of the walkers around Kenny.

"LET'S GO LET'S GO" I yelled running as fast as I could. We ran for a straight minute before slowing down our phase.

"That was WAY to close" Kenny breathed relieved

"It sure was" I said wiping some sweat of my forehead with my left hand, to my surprise I something on it but it was to close to see what it was, I lowered my arm to see the shock of my life.

"NO…FUCK NO NO NO OH GOD FUCK" I was able to say.

"Thomas what's wrong" Luke asked.

"I'm…I'm bit"!

**Surprise! I hope you enjoy my surprise ^_^ I ain't saying anything more *zips mouth***


	26. Thomas's Fate

Chapter 25: Thomas's Fate.

Thomas's POV

No! This can't be! HOW THE HELL DID I GET BIT?! Don't tell me when I backhanded that walker that…OH COME ON! THIS SHIT AIN'T HAPPENING, NOT TODAY NOT EVER!

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! CUT IT THE FUCK OFF" I yelled towards Luke considering he has a machete.

"What! N-no I-I can't" he stuttered looking at me confused.

"JUST DO IT" I yelled, but he just stood there looking at me confused.

"Oh come on kid" Kenny said grabbing Luke's machete and swinging it towards my arm cutting the entire thing off. The moment that machete hit my arm I screamed out in pain, that hurt more than anything I have ever felt before, it was way worse the beating! Blood just shot out of were my arm used to be and my arm was laying on the ground with a blood red circle around it.

"Jesus" I was able to say before everything turned black and I fell on the cold snow below.

Clementine's POV.

"THOMAS NO" I yelled running towards his side, his bleeding side.

"Well fucking done, Kenny! Now he might bleed to death!" Luke yelled to Kenny running over to Thomas as well. Kenny looked at the boy with without arm and cut of a large chunk of his jacket.

"We can use this to stop the bleeding" he said binding the remainder of Thomas around in his jacket cloth. As quick as it got put on the cloth turned red instead of green, he was really bleeding a lot.

"Clem you take the baby I can carry Thomas" Kenny informed pointing me towards the baby he had laid on a log. I quickly ran towards him and picked him and Kenny did the same. We quickly started running because Thomas's his screaming would draw the attention of walkers. We were kinda tired and we didn't go that fast but we were away from the gruesome place with red snow and an arm on the ground. We ran for a while before we slowed down our phase and started walking nobody saying a word. My eyes were glued to Thomas he was lifelessly laying in Kenny's arm but he had confirmed he was still alive considering he heard a heartbeat. That didn't make it any easier on me though, the chance that we to late was still there and all though he had cut off his entire arm that didn't mean he was in the clear just yet. Every now and then his hat would fall and I would pick it up and place it back on his head. Luke said I should give it to him that he could take until Thomas would wake up but I didn't let him, it was Thomas's his hat and not his! We had been walking for a couple of hours and we finally reached the town Kenny was talking about.

"Let's go into one of the houses we can rest there for a bit" the bearded man suggested. The first house we saw was open by a bit so we walked in. The house was quite big and if we could block off some of the windows and doors we could stay for at least the night. Kenny walked towards a big couch in the living room and gently laying Thomas on it. I did the same with the baby but I him on a big chair so he couldn't roll of. After that I walked to Thomas who was wasn't moving an inch, just to be sure I placed my ear on his chest and I could indeed hear his familiar heartbeat. It was kinda soothing to hear it, at least I knew he was still alive.

"You think he'll be okay" Luke asked me startling me a bit.

"I hope so, I don't wanna lose anyone anymore especially not Thomas" I sighed looking at him.

"I know. Life hasn't been easy for him lately" Luke said referring to everything that had happened the past couple days.

"His eye, his ear too and now his arm, and that's just what happened to him. He lost people close to him too" Luke sighed. Carlos, Alvin, Nick, Reggie, Matthew, Walter, Sarita, Mike and Bonnie, all of them were close to Thomas all though some he didn't knew that long.

"Yeah, it's hard on everyone but Thomas seems to be hit the hardest" I agreed with Luke.

"Look what I found" Kenny smiled showing us a can of peaches.

"Some food! Awesome" Luke smiled.

"How do we open it though" Kenny asked.

"Thomas has a knife but it's covered in blood…isn't there anything in the kitchen" Luke asked. Kenny threw the can Luke's way and walked back towards the kitchen, he probably forgot to look for it. Luke and I waited for Kenny to come back when: "OH JESUS THAT HURTS".

-**Did you guys honestly think Thomas would die? Come on! I would never do that! All though I am planning on doing an alternate ending in which he doesn't cut it off ^_^ At least if you guys want that.**


	27. Fine Or Not?

Chapter 26: Fine Or Not?

Clementine's POV.

I looked over towards Thomas whom was holding his former arm with his good one, it looked like he was in a lot of pain. I ran towards him and hugged him the best I could and as tight I could.

"Don't you dare to scare me like that ever again, Thomas" I said happy tears streaming down my face.

"No promises, Clemmy. Just remember I ain't going anywhere anytime soon" he smiled. I let go off him, when I looked at him he was smiling at me. He must be in immense pain yet he still smiled towards me. I leaned forward and locked my lips with his.

"Will you two ever get a room" Luke teased.

"If you can leave this room we have one" Thomas smirked sitting up straight.

"How are you feeling? I mean besides the arm? Did it work" Luke asked.

"Not too bad, a little sick but that could also be because of blood loss…besides the severe pain in my arm I'm fine" Thomas smiled.

"So it worked" I asked him hopeful.

"I think it did" he smiled.

"Guess I don't have to regret cutting of your arm" Kenny smiled walking in the room from the kitchen.

"Even if I did die, you shouldn't have in the first place. I wanted it gone if it was too late or I bled out that could have happened" Thomas smiled, I think that's he can do right now.

"But I wouldn't have known that if you died" Kenny chuckled laying a can-opener on the table.

"What's for dinner" Thomas asked.

"One entire can of peaches" Luke smiled showing him the can. Thomas sighed.

"One can, huh? Could have been nothing so I shouldn't be complaining" he said his smile disappearing at last.

"Let's just open up and share it all right" Luke asked getting a nod from Thomas.

Luke grabbed the can opener and started opening the can with it, with 3 hungry people on the side-line waiting for it to be opened.

"All good people" Luke smiled after he had removed the lit. Everyone grabbed a spoon but before they could someone we heard the baby cry.

"Shit, forgot all about that little guy" Kenny hissed walking over to him and trying comfort him.

"How are we gonna feed the baby? I mean we don't have any baby food, and Rebecca isn't here to breast feed it" he said.

"I don't think it can eat those peaches, Thomas" Luke said.

"It needs to eat something! Otherwise you just kill it right now" Thomas said sighing.

"So what you wanna feed it peaches that are as big as it's hands" Luke almost snarled.

"Then mash as big as it's thumb nail" Thomas almost yelled, "it has to eat or it will die, so you tell me what we have to do otherwise".

"I don't know! We can feed it peaches either way" Luke sighed.

"Greedy fuck" Thomas mumbled almost too soft for anyone to hear. After that the three of ate in silence as Kenny was trying to comfort the baby we left some peaches for him too when the baby had calmed down. It took him a while but he calmed down in the end. Kenny placed the little guy back on his char and ate his peaches, while me and Luke were searching the rest of the house for something that could help ease the pain for Thomas.

"You think he's speaking the truth" Luke asked once we were out of earshot of Thomas.

"What do you mean" I asked him confused.

"That's he okay? I mean he lost a lot of blood, his eye and ear are also kind of fucked and I don't think he is a fine as he says he is" Luke said putting his hands on his hips.

"I trust, Thomas! If he says he is he'll be fine" I said strangely kinda angry.

"Look I know you care about him a lot, but don't let your emotions blind you, Clem" he said.

"He's fine, I know it" I hissed towards him before walking over to some cupboards to search them. I heard Luke mumble something but I didn't catch it and I didn't wanna ask him. Thomas is gonna be okay, like he said: He won't leave anytime soon.

-**I wonder what Thomas is gonna lose next, a finger, a toe, a leg, a loved one? Who knows :P**


	28. The Road To Wellington

Chapter 27: The Road To Wellington.

Thomas's POV.

"So? We still going to Wellington" I asked Kenny once Clem and Luke left the room.

"That's the plan yes" Kenny nodded. I was kinda tired so I started to yawn and stretch my body, it was weird doing that with one arm and Kenny noticed that.

"You think you'll be fine with that arm of yours" he asked.

"It will probably take some time but I'll get the hang of it sooner or later" I chuckled.

"You will I just know it, kid. You're tougher then the three of us combined" Kenny smiled.

"Thanks, Kenny. But if Clem wasn't here I'd probably have shot myself right then and there" I admitted.

"What do you mean by that" Kenny asked.

"After that all that happened the last couple of days, all the people we lost I was almost entirely done with it all you know. Clementine is the only reason I cut off the arm if it weren't for her I would have kept it and either shot myself or came along with you guys until I died".

"Wow…you were giving up" Kenny asked.

"It would be the last thing you except from someone who has one arm, one eye and one and a half ear, but yeah I was giving up" I sighed.

"Look what I found" Clem's voice chirped skipping into the room. To my surprise she had a bottle of painkillers in her hands.

"I tought you wouldn't find anything guess I was wrong" I smiled as she handed me the bottle.

"Are those expired" Kenny asked. I quickly checked them but I didn't know today's date and I doubt anybody did but it said 2016 and I knew it wasn't that yet so I wanted to open it but realised that wasn't easy with 1 arm and 1 hand.

"Here let me" Clem chuckled opening it for me.

"Thanks, Clemmy" I smiled towards as I took 3 painkillers in.

"Three? Isn't that a bit much" Kenny asked.

"Eye, ear and arm. I think it's just enough" I chuckled. After that we decided to wait sleep here for the night and get a move on in the morning hopefully I would feel better by then. There were a couple of beds upstairs 3 exactly Clem and I shared one while Luke and Kenny each took their own bed. The baby we had kept downstairs, it sounded like a crazy idea but all windows are doors were blocked nothing could get in or out. I fell asleep rather quickly as did everyone else it was a good night rest. The next morning me and Clem were woken up by Kenny who said we needed to go, after a couple minutes off pushing the furniture aside we started to head to Wellington. Just like yesterday it was cold as hell and it was snowing intensely Clem and I were basically glued together. Kenny and Luke tried to keep the baby as warm as they could. We had been walking half the entire day when we the snowstorm had stopped a bit but that didn't mean it was any warmer.

"At..least th-the snow-s-storm st-stopped" Luke stuttered from the cold.

"N-n-now f-f-or the w-w-warmth to c-c-c-ome" I said.

"Who's there" I heard a voice yell, great more strangers.

"D-d-depends o-n wh-who's asking" Kenny yelled back.

"I am" the man yelled.

"D-dumbass" I mumbled.

"Get back or I'll…I'll shoot" the man said.

"Don't you…dare" I was able to say trying my best not to stutter.

_**BANG.**_

A single gunshot was heard and everything went quiet after that…I just knew…someone was hit.


	29. Grim Days

Chapter 28: Grim Days.

Clementine's POV

"KENNY" I yelled. He was covered in blood the bullet had him, but there was something wrong. He didn't fall to the ground. He didn't look injured at all he didn't fall to the ground then I realised it wasn't Kenny that was hit…it was the baby. Thomas who was standing next to me rushed towards Kenny looking at the baby in his arms. It was to late for him that baby was dead a shot right in the chest. I saw the sad looks on everyone's faces. Thomas turned the way to the shot and slowly walked over to it quickly disappearing out of eye-sight.

"It can't be dead…It can't be" Luke said not believing he was dead.

"It should have been me not him…damnit I can't believe" Kenny said looking at the small corpse in his arms.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK MURDERING AND INNOCENT BABY LIKE I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE" Thomas yelled in the distance.

"I think we have to bury the baby later, let's see what Thomas is up to" Luke suggested.

"I'll be right there" Kenny sighed dropping to his knees. Luke and I quickly headed in Thomas's his direction who was standing in front of the man who had shot the baby.

"Please I didn't mean to..I…I'm just scared" the man said probably not stuttering from the cold.

"I don't care if you wanted to do it or not, you still did" Thomas snarled.

"Thomas calm down" I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He killed that baby, Rebecca died for nothing now" he snarled giving me a glare with his eye.

"I'm sorry man I really am" the man said begging for his life.

"Thomas maybe we should take him with us that might be for the best" Luke tried. He turned his attention to Luke before turning back to the stranger.

"Not a chance" he muttered before grabbing his gun and putting a bullet right between the man's eyes.

"THOMAS WHAT THE HELL" I yelled surprising the two guys including myself.

"I did what I had to Clem. He deserved death" he said no emotion in his voice.

"You really have become a jerk since Carver's Camp, maybe he was right. You're more alike than you might think" I hissed placing a hand in front of my mouth when I realised what I said. He looked at me surprised but angry as well, he opened his mouth to say something but just shook his head and walked past me and Luke. He walked over to Kenny with us not far behind, the snow underneath Kenny was bloody. I guess he must have put the baby out of its misery.

"We gonna bury him" Thomas asked.

"Yeah" Kenny said nodding slightly. Thomas kneeled down and with his arms tried to dig a small hole with help from Kenny when it was big enough for the baby to be laid in they gestured to Luke to put the little guy in there. The three closed the hole again before standing up.

"Shall we go" Thomas asked. Luke and Kenny nodded before Thomas led the way towards wherever we were going. We walked for who knows how long, nobody saying a word and the cold barely feel able after what had happened. I had decided I should talk to Thomas real quick about what happened, I shouldn't have said that…that was way to harsh. I slowly walked up to his right side and slowly reached for his hand, he didn't stop me.

"I'm sorry for wha-" I said but he interrupted me.

"If you think I'm a monster you wouldn't be wrong. Look at me, I have one arm, one eye and I am covered in blood. I just as bad as the walkers are" he said his eye locked on the road.

"I don't think you're a monster I wouldn't love you if I did" I said hoping he would think differently.

"I love you too, Clementine. I'm sorry about what I did earlier…anger just go to me" he sighed.

"It's okay, I get it" I replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me a warm smile taking the cold away immediately. Somehow even with everything that Thomas had endured he would never give up. At least that is what it looks like to me. A beating almost to death, nope can't stop Thomas, a bite, nope can't stop Thomas. He has been strong and lucky…I hope that luck never runs out.


	30. Safe And Sound?

**THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO much for over 11k views and almost 50 reviews it means so much!**

Chapter 29: Safe And Sound?

Thomas's POV

I only just realised what kind of a lucky and crazy two weeks has been. It hasn't been two full weeks since I had met Clementine and ever since then all kinds of weird shit had hit us, the deaths of close people and the escaping of Carver. In that time I had also lost 10% of my body, arm, eye and a piece of my right ear. I lost more people I ever wanted to loose: Pete, Matthew, Walter, Alvin, dad, Sarita, Nick, Bonnie, Mike and the baby none of the deserved to die. All of them good people who just wanted to survive. The only two persons I don't feel bad for that died were Carver and Troy, assholes both of them taking surviving to a wrong level. I truly wished Carver died just like Troy he deserved way worse than just a bullet to the head. I just hope that not a people in the camp died of that walker attack, Vince, Russel, Whyatt and Shel are people that should have lived it. I couldn't care less for Becca. I let out a sigh and kept my eye on the road I hoped we would reach Wellington soon, we all deserve some luck after all that happened. Then again I shouldn't talk about deserving luck.

"How long until we reach Wellington" I asked Kenny in hope he knew.

"I don't know kid I only know it's up north" he replied.

"Guess we're boned then" I sighed.

"What do you mean: 'we're boned'" Luke asked.

"If we just keep on walking north we won't just stumble upon Wellington, it's not that easy" I replied a shiver running down my spine of the cold.

"Maybe we'll get lucky" Clem said.

"Clem take a look at me, I think my luck has run" I chuckled, she smiled but then looked at the ground with a frown.

"Maybe you're right let's just try the plan for now" Kenny said and I nodded, all though I knew there was no plan at all besides going north. We walked for a couple more hours with some mild conversations between each other, it had gotten dark and much colder then it was during the day. There was no place for us to sleep so Kenny pressured us to keep on walking, I could barely feel anything not my arm, not my legs not anything. I swear if we died of cold I am so bringing Kenny to hell. I don't know how long we walked it felt like years because the sun was slowly rising again, guess no beauty sleep for me. And of course what's the first I can see clearly? A big group of walkers.

"Of course can't have day without walkers" I hissed while kneeling down.

"What are we gonna do, it's a lot of them" Luke noticed.

"My trigger finger is itching but I don't think we should try that" I commented, "we have to find a way to walk around them".

"That might take a while" Kenny said reaching for his gun.

"And gunning them down might get us killed" I hissed.

"Thomas is right we should sneak around them" Clem backed me up. Kenny sighed but followed us anyway, the group was large that we really had to make a distant way past them, I wonder why they were just standing there they moved a couple of feet every now and then but mostly they stood perfectly still. We had to off two that were in our way but my knife and Luke's machete did the trick. To my surprise the walkers didn't follow us when we got back into clear view and started running, what was going on? After a couple of minutes of walking I noticed some sort of gate in the distance.

"Guys…what's that" I asked my friends. All of the looked in the distance and we stopped walking for a bit.

"It's some sort of gate" Luke said gaining nods from everyone.

"You're not far of it" a unknown voice said. Behind a tree a guy in a green jacket came walking up with a smile on his face he looked friendly enough but I still grabbed my gun.

"There's no need for that gun, I'm here to help" the man smiled.

"Who are you" I asked him.

"The name is Hunter, I'm one of the leader in that place over there" he said pointing towards the gate…wait you aren't telling me that's…

"Wait is that Wellington" Luke asked.

"Yup sure is, pal" he smiled. I litterly felt my jaw drop trough the fucking ground, I guess Kenny's plan worked for once.

"And is it true you let people in" Clementine asked hopeful.

"Yep, we let all people in even once with bite's they can stay safe and once their time has come they say goodbye either we or the families finish them and we bury them" Hunter explained.

"That's amazing, we would be more than happy to join" Kenny smiled.

"You might enjoy this less, but everyone that joins the camp has to work there. Some make food others make sure we stay stuff like that" Hunter smiled.

"I don't think that's a problem as long as we're safe" I smiled.

"Yup safest place on Earth as far as we know" Hunter smiled, "So what are you guys your names".

"I'm Thomas, the old timer is Kenny, the other dude is Luke and this beauty right here is Clementine" I introduced us all.

"Nice to meet ya'll" he smiled, "Looks like things haven't been easy for you Thomas".

"I'm lucky to be alive so I can't complain" I smiled towards Hunter.

"You're tough, kiddo. You guys will fit in perfectly" Hunter smiled while walking towards the gate.

When Hunter opened the gate my jaw dropped once again! Trough out Wellington I could see all kinds of wooden houses, something like that cabin but more in a house format. People of all ages I saw walking around kids half my age and even some old people twice Kenny's age. This place was exactly what we needed. Hunter showed us around the entire place and it was amazing the place was surrounded by fences and when a walker got to close they shot it bows and arrows, when they were out they got the walker bodies and arrows they burned to bodies. A lot of people warmed up to us, like it didn't bother we were strangers, at first I was suspicious that they might be dangerous but we met a woman who was with Clem before they got separated and we met up: Christa. She had been with them for around a week now and told us everything was completely safe, it was a place we could finally be safe. Also when Kenny and Christa saw each other it was heart-warming. Then again Clem did the same. We had finally found a home, a place to be safe and not be scared of the walkers or anything else.

2 months later, Clementine's POV

I still can't believe this place, the four us had been here for two months now. Christa and Hunter welcomed us so warmly and I was so happy to see her again. After that they showed us to our room in one of the houses there were only three beds so me and Thomas are sharing one. Speaking of Thomas ever since he got here him and Hunter have been training so he understood how to use his one arm to his full potential. There were a couple of doctors in Wellington as well who had taken care of Thomas's arm, eye and ear. They were surprised to see a 'kid' live all that. Thomas hadn't been a kid since all this started, just like me. Well I became more an adult a bit later on because Lee didn't teach me un till after three months. In this place both me and Thomas had gotten a bit of our childhood back when weren't working that is. Work wasn't that bad we mostly did something that would work for Thomas and my age while Luke and Kenny did something more their age. As of now I was done with work and was heading to Thomas and Hunter who training in 1 arm un-armed combat or something. I came walking up to the two they were sparring in a small arena, Hunter was dealing punches to Thomas who blocked or dodged them. He send a punch or two his way and he became very fast with them, even though he had been practicing for only two months.

"Thomas" I yelled towards the two guys. I saw him eye real quick before tackling Hunter and smiling at me.

"Training is over, Hunter. The lady has arrived" he smiled before walking over to me and pulling me in a one armed hug.

"Hey Clemmy, how ya doing" he asked planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm doing good, you" I asked in reply.

"Kinda tired of the sparring with Hunter" he smiled.

"He's becoming better and better" Hunter smiled who walked up besides us.

"Shall we go for a walk" I asked him and he nodded. We walking his arm around me and my left arm around him.

"Can you believe this Clem? We have been here for two months and haven't seen a walker ever since. We can start a true life here together" he smiled towards me.

"We" I teased him.

"What you want me gone" he joked back pulling me even closer, "I love you Clementine for as long as forever is".

"Love you too, Thomas" I replied hugging him tightly.

-**And there we have the happy ending, the alternate will be very differently…not in a good way, and of course the true Episode 5 version :3 But this series is closing which I'm sad about.**


	31. Episode 5, Chapter 24: Firefight

Episode 5, Chapter 24: Firefight.

Thomas's POV.

After I had shot Rebecca, the true firefight had begun. Mere seconds before the bullets would have hit us, I slammed Clem and myself to the ground while the bullets flew above us. I slowly raised my head to see how it was going, so far no deaths on our side. I couldn't say the same for the…Russians? I think that was the language they were speaking earlier, either way the female was shot in the chest and the kid was trying to keep her alive but I think it was to late for that. The guy with the shotgun was shot in the foot or leg considering he was on the ground firing at us. (_A/N Yes I switched Vitali and Buricko for one reason. Telltale shoudn't have given Buricko the shotgun and Vitali the AK. FFS Buricko started firing that thing at the end of EP 4 and at the start of EP 5 he has the shotgun? DAFUQ?!) _The big tattood guy had hid behind a rock and was firing his AK at anyone he could.

"Ah shit, I'm hit I'm hit" Mike yelled running behind some stones to look for cover. Bonnie was hiding behind there too, guess the two really started to get a liking to each other…that or Mike just didn't want a bullet up his ass. I was about to jump up and sprint towards the stones as well when I saw that the baby had fallen of Rebecca's lap and had fallen onto the open road ready to be shot at as well. Clem who was right beside me had seen it as well and started to crawl towards the baby, I started doing the same.

"What the hell are you two doing? You're in the open get behind cover" Luke yelled from behind a small stone wall.

"You heard him! Get behind cover I'll get the baby" I yelled to Clem before she could make an objection. She looked at me doubtful but I nodded and we both stood up and ran towards our destinations, me to the baby and Clem to the stone wall. I quickly scooped up the baby and ran behind cover bullets missing me by mere inches! I l dove behind the wall where I was finally safe from the bullet storm.

"Oh shit, I didn't even see it there. Good job, Thomas" Luke smiled. I returned to smile but I quickly disappeared when I remembered that we were in the middle of a firefight. I peaked my head from the cover to look at the fight, I hadn't seen Kenny yet but I was relieved to see that he was hiding behind a tree while shooting some bullets to the Russians every now and again. The guy with the shotgun was firing at us behind cover and Kenny had almost forgotten about him but quickly put a bullet in him, killing him. I then turned my attention to the kid who was trying to save the woman but she was gonna turn soon I knew it so I grabbed him and pulled him behind cover he was struggling at first but I was able to bring him behind the stone wall soon enough.

"She's gonna turn, man. She would have bit you. Dead, zombie, you understand" I asked him and he slowly nodded. As if on cue I heard growling and looked over at the woman and I saw she had turned. In the corner of my eye I saw the kid eyes tearing up and he was gonna go to her but I quickly shot her before anything stupid would happen. After that I let him go to her he was saying all kinds of things in Russian which I doubted no one could understand.

"Thomas, Clem. If you two can cover me I can get over to you two it's a bit safer there then here" Luke called out from the other part of the stone wall. I nodded and aimed my gun at the big asshole with the AK and send a few bullets his way. To my surprise I heard the shooting stop and peaked over the wall. I had killed the guy…how?! He must have popped his head out when I started to shoot…I can't complain but this was to easy. Everyone seemed to put their guns away and the firing had stopped. Slowly but surely everyone got out of cover. All the Ruskie's where dead…except the kid.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING" Kenny yelled directing his attention, and that of everyone else, to the kid. Kenny stormed the way to the kid was still sobbing over the corpse of the dead woman. Mike, Bonnie and I quickly step in front of him defensively.

"Woah-woah-woah! What do you think you're going to do" Mike asked.

"Making sure this Ruskie doesn't fuck shit up more then he already has" Kenny hissed.

"He didn't do anything wrong! The only ones that did something are dead, there's no reason to kill him" I defended the kid. I keep to reffering as a kid but if I look at him he looks a lot more my age then Clem does.

"Thomas is right! He did nothing wrong" Clem backed me up.

"You only agree with him because he's your boyfriend" Kenny snarled towards her.

"Please..d-don't kill me" he stuttetered.

"Give me ONE good reason not too" Kenny threatened.

"I have house, food, supplies" he said, something in me told he wasn't lying.

"You're just saying that because you think that will save your ass" Kenny hissed pointing his gun at his face.

"It true I will show you" he said.

"Bullshit" Kenny snarled.

"We need to check Kenny! Even if it isn't true we don't have another choice we need to check the place out" Bonnie argued.

"He has to have something maybe not much but at least some food we could use" Luke backed Bonnie up.

"Fine…we have something to tie him up" Kenny asked and Bonnie nodded walking over to the still crying teen. Clem walked over to me and grabbed my and looked at him just like I did.

"Why do you think they attacked us" she asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe they wanted our weapons or the slight food we had left" I said letting out a big sigh.

"Let's just hope he wasn't lying about the food. We could all use a good meal" she said gaining a nod from me. The group slowly started walking ahead while Clem and I lagged behind a bit…something didn't feel right and it was unclear what.

-**SORRY for the long wait, I just wanted to wait a bit at first because not everyone had played the Episode yet and then I got a bit to busy with school and work so I didn't have time to upload. As of now I will try to upload daily again but no promises :3 **


End file.
